Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a new HarryHarem fanfic. Harry and some special ladies go to take a vacation in Japan... and meet someone that could make even Voldemort shudder in fear. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews
1. Prologue

Harry Potter: Encounter with the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Listen, the reason I deleted my two HP fics was because I felt that they were not working out at all. So, I'm making a new Harry/Harem fanfic. This time, my new and more experienced interest is seeing the Boy-Who-Lived meeting up close and personal with my all-time, #1 icon… Godzilla!

Darien: This fanfic will feature Harry and four older, mature women. The first lucky lady for the fic is Narcissa Malfoy-Black, the blonde bombshell herself. Next is Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, a lovely yet deadly beauty. Next is Fleur Delacour, a quarter Veela that can still be sexy and useful in most situations. The final lady in this game is Nymphadora Tonks, the Metamorph who can turn into anyone and still kick ass!

DJ: I'm assuming that since this takes place after the DoM saga, the timeline is set at 1992 or 1993. If not, then correct me in the reviews and I'll rewrite it. In any case, this takes place also in the Godzilla universe where the mighty monster is lying the sea floor after his fight with Mecha-King Ghidorah.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue 

Harry James Potter was not having a good day, not at all. He was currently outside in the garden, trimming it and also making sure that the plants and flowers were in good order. Supervising from the window was one Petunia Dursely, a woman that had the face and personality of a jackass. Her husband Vernon was at work, surprising on how he could get in his car considering his girth. And Dudley was at busy training in his boxing classes at the gym, and that's saying something since he's as fat as a pig and slower then molasses.

Harry was cross, not only at his "family" for ignoring the wizards' warning to treat him better but also at the Ministry and Order as well. The young man saw his "guards" underneath Invisibility cloaks, and found out that they would do nothing if he was abused in the home. He was angry at the Ministry for their incompetence at handling the news of Voldemort's return, and at Dumbledore for ordering him to stay with his relatives. 'Dumb old man. Says it's for my protection from outside forces. Feh, I bet the idiot never considered danger from within. Oh well.' he thought as he pulled out the weeds.

In addition to not being able to go out, he found out from some of the chattering guards that Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were receiving special training from Dumbledore and some of his Order members. Now that got the teenager really hot under the collar! 'Here I am, not even being trained to take on Voldemort when the prophecy says so, while my friends are receiving training from Aurors!' he thought fiercely. Adding fuel to the already burning fire was the letters he received from his "friends". They never mentioned anything about their training, and would seem to keep their messages short. His fire was burning bright, and yet he had no way to release it without setting off the alarms.

Harry finished with the bushes and went inside the home to wash up. Petunia screeched at him to clean the gutters on top of the house and to make his owl stop hooting from upstairs. "Honestly, that freakish bird of yours should be shot and stuffed!" she said aloud. Next thing she knew was that she was pinned on the kitchen floor, feeling a burning sensation on her throat. She saw Harry looming over her, his green eyes just aflame with built-up anger and resentment. His left hand was around her neck, squeezing it tight. She was about to demand that he get off of her when his grip tightened, and the burning sensation increased.

'What the-! It feels like… fire? Fire!' she thought. Indeed, peering down with what limited vision she had due to her position, she could see Harry's hand slightly glowing orange red. "Now listen here, you stupid horse of an aunt. Don't you ever… EVER threaten my bird. My friend Hedwig. She's the only thing I have left as a true friend, and I will not tolerate any threats on her life." Harry spoke out forcefully. Petunia struggled to get up, but it seemed that Harry had gotten stronger then last time.

He continued "Look, I'm tired with this shit you and the others have put on me ever since I could walk. Now, I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up and take a nap. After that, I'm leaving this hellhole and the idiots who live in it." He released his hold on her, the woman gasping for her and feeling the flesh on her neck. As she thought, the skin had darkened considerably and it looked like she got a tan in that area. Harry started to walk away from her and out of the kitchen, but the muggle just didn't learn her lesson the first time.

She screamed and lunged at Harry, hoping to take him down and beat him within an inch of his life like when he was little. Too bad for her that he took Qudditch lessons, and also fought off powerful adversaries. His instincts kicked in, spinning around fast and launching a bolt of pure magic at the crazy woman! He didn't even have his wand out! Mrs. Dursley was hit by the bolt of lighting, and was sent back crashing into the kitchen table. She was knocked out-cold and would still be unconscious for the rest of the day.

"Idiot." Harry muttered to the prone woman as he went upstairs. Inside his brain, he was reeling. He had just performed a feat of magic, one he had never done before! 'It was like… all of my pent-up anger and frustration was sent into my fingertips!' he thought as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he bathed in the warm waters, he considered that his magical core was like his emotions. It was building up so fast and needed to be released, and his little encounter with Petunia triggered it somehow. "Heh, it would be cool to zap Tom Riddle like that." he said to himself. He turned off the water after thirty minutes, drying himself off quick.

He went back to his small room and started to pack, Hedwig hooting at him in concern. Over the years, Harry had learned to be empathetic and could soon understand the emotions that his feathery friend gave off. The young man stroked her feathers lovingly and said "I'm fine girl, I'm fine. I just let out some steam, that's all. Now, I need to pack so we can leave soon." He packed in most of his belongings in his trunk, shrunk them down with his wand, pocketed it and got Hedwig into her cage. Making sure that no one was looking, he put on his Invisibility cloak and made his way down… via the windowsill.

He was able to jump onto a nearby branch of a tree, climb down to the ground, and got some good distance from the neighborhood. "Thank God the cloak didn't slip off after that jump." Harry muttered to himself. As soon as he was far away from Surrey as possible, he held his wand up and shortly the Knight Bus arrived. Paying a galleon, and an extra two galleons for keeping Stan quiet, Harry was on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. 'First things first, I need to go to Gringotts and get some money out. I need a vacation badly, despite what that looney Headmaster thinks.' he thought.

Back at Riddle Manor

In the dark depths of the cold home of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort, in a small chamber lay a shivering and convulsing beauty. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange, wife to Roldolphus and second-in-command to Voldemort. However, there was something that an extremely few people know about. She did not join the Evil side willingly. Rather, her family and in-laws forced her into it. As of now, the effects of the _Imperious_ potion was wearing off on her. It was an extremely rare, but highly illegal potion that worked in exact tangiem with the _Imperious_ curse.

The potion put the drinker in a highly susceptible state, were it took an extremely strong and unyielding will of iron and steel to resist its effects. The potion would last for five years, but when time ran out or an antidote was given, the victim would be feeling very queasy from feeling the effects gone. Bellatrix had the bad luck to be given the potion on her wedding night to her husband, thanks not only to him but to her mother as well. Bellatrix had been under the potion's effects for years, a certain sneaky snake by the name of Snape supplying the potion to Voldemort and Roldolphus. Thus shortly as the potion wore off, it was applied to her again.

But now, the aftermath of her fight with her cousin Sirius managed to strengthen her will to fight and it was working. The potion was starting to wear out, and so far nobody had noticed it. She was racked with convulsions, trying hard to ride out this wave of pain. 'Just a little bit longer!' she screamed in her mind, trying to fight it off as long as possible. In a few minutes, her convulsions ebbed away. She had done it! She managed to break the potion early! She was panting hard on the bed, tired but pleased at the same time. She smiled, feeling a sense of freedom she hadn't felt in years.

She heard some footsteps clacking on the stone floor, and it was steadily getting louder. 'Someone's coming!' she thought before scurrying to where the door opened and pressed tightly against the wall. The door creaked open and coming in was none other then Snape himself, carrying a vial filled with white-clear liquid. "Okay Bellatrix, time for your…" Snape was saying when his voice died in his throat. He was now frantically searching the chamber, wondering on where Bellatrix was. "Where is that psychotic idiot?" he muttered to himself.

"Right here, bastard!" Bellatrix yelled out as she flung the door back and launched herself at him. Let it be know that while Snape is a better then average dueler, it doesn't mean jack in a muggle brawl. Bellatrix knocked the vial away, sending it to the floor and pleased to see it get smashed. Snape reached for his wand, but the woman knocked that away as well. The greasy Potions Master tried to get Bellatrix off of him, sadly he was not strong enough. The Amazon kicked him in the jewels, punched him in the gut, and finally lifted him up and slammed him down on the stone floor. Snape was about to hiss in pain, but one good kick to the head knocked him out-cold.

"That's for everything you put me through, you fool!" Bellatrix hissed venomously at the prone form. She knew that he was going to be missed after a certain amount of time had passed. She lifted him up, laid him down on her bed, and covered him up with a sheet. She took his wand and snapped it in half. Taking her own wand from the shelf nearby, she put on a cloak and went upstairs. She knew she couldn't apperate due to the wards that were around the property and portkeys were also restricted. 'I have to get far away from here as possible! To go beyond the property line and apperate to safety!' she thought as she continued to go up.

After reaching the base level of the structure, she looked around to find no one here. Not even Voldemort's pet snake Nagina was around. Thanking her good fortune, she quietly and carefully slipped out the front door and made her way through the Graveyard-like front yard. As she made her way to the gate, she considered on what her next course of action might be. 'The only one who can help me is my sister Cissy. But she's married to that accused Lucius…' she thought, when something hit her. The blonde jerk was at Azkaban prison, thanks to the Potter kid and his friends at the DoM! "Hold on Cissy, Bella is coming to visit!" she whispered to herself. As soon as both of her feet touched the outside ground past the gates, she apperated away to the Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was in a foul mood. Her idiot of a husband got carried away in one of Voldemort's plans, was taken down by school kids, and was now going to Azkaban prison. Her son Draco did not take the news well, and like every spoiled brat, was whining on how purebloods should not go to prison. "This is just bloody great! What else could happen!" she exclaimed in her bedchambers. Narcissa was regretting the day that she ever married Lucius all those years ago. It looked to be a promising union at first, but after the wedding night things went downhill from there. Lucius wasted many of the Malfoy fortune with the Dark Lord's plans, and now they barely had enough to make ends meet.

"Sometimes I wish Bella was here with me. My sister and I… the Black Sisters, would know how to get out of this mess." the pretty blonde whispered to herself. In the next instant, a popping sound came from behind and Mrs. Malfoy turned swiftly around with her wand ready. Pretty face she might be, Narcissa was a very skilled duelist. Her eyes widened considerably to see that the person behind her was her sister. "Bella!" she exclaimed before going over to hug her. Let it be known that while the two acted dignified and snobby in public, they let themselves go in private and just be like normal sisters. It was a happy reunion for both of them.

"Cissy, its so good to see you again!" Bellatrix declared. In truth, it had been awhile since they met. Last time they really met like this was before Cissy's wedding. Narcissa asked on what happened, and that's when the raven-haired beauty darkly retold her tale.. From her wedding night, to the day she was given doses of the potion, to the duel between her and Sirius at the DoM, her fight between her and Snape, to this moment. Narcissa was angry with the Dark Lord, her husband for having knowledge of this and partaking in the brainwashing, and also with Snape. "Bella, its so good to see you out of the hands of those rat bastards." Cissy whispered fiercely. She was protective of her sister after all, no matter how many years had passed.

"Cissy, we need to get out of here. We need to go to Gringotts and file for divorce. I no longer want to be a Lestrange. I want to be a Black again. Come on, let's bring back the Black Sisters!" Bellatrix urged. It was a prospecting idea indeed. Cissy would be free again, no longer tied down to Malfoy tradition and also be able to make her own fortune again. "But Bella, where do we go after we are free from our husbands? What comes next?" she asked. Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders and answered that she did not know, but it had to be better then what they were in now. The blonde beauty agreed on that part.

"Draco is too spoiled for his own good, he wouldn't listen to me even if I tried. If I leave here, its more then likely his godfather Snape would take him in." Narcissa said to herself. After carefully weighing in the pros and cons, it was decided. Without hesitation, Narcissa packed her belongings in a suitcase. She also took some precious jewels and money from her husband's room, just to get back at him of course. In ten minutes, she was all packed and ready to go. She took one last look at her bedroom, slightly sad to leave it and the rest of the house behind. "Good luck Draco, I hope you're more levelheaded then that idiot of a father of yours." she whispered. Taking Bellatrix by the shoulder, they apperated to Gringotts.

At Grimmalud Place

A very disgruntled Auror was packing her suitcase in one of the rooms left to her by her cousin. Nymphadora Tonks was pissed off big time, mostly towards the Order of the Phoenix. When arriving at Sirius's home shortly after his death, she was happy to be part of Dumbledore's force. Sure it was a vigilante force and she was still working for the Ministry, but she felt it was for a just cause. However, things started to go sour when Dumbledore told her and the Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and "Mad-Eye" Moody about them training the kids. Mainly Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. When she inquired on when Harry would be brought in for lessons, she was shocked to receive the answer that he was not coming.

Tonks was livid. 'That kid did a lot for us, and has more potential to be one of the best! Why isn't he involved with us!' was the question that ran through her mind. Especially on training days. To her embarrassment, the ones she was teaching were more or less of a joke. Ron and Hermione were not good at advanced dueling, and seemed to remain strictly to low-level minor curses and spells. They were simply not made for war. Hermione exceeded on knowledge and facts, and Ron had an aptitude for stradegy. However, that was basically it. They were good off the field, on it they were not much.

Neville and Luna were the only ones that showed the potential to become world-class Aurors. Neville was armed with a newly made wand from Ollivanders, and Luna was a serious fighter. Ginny showed promise, but not by much. All three of them were hesitant and nervous when they learned that their friend Harry would not be coming to train with them. The rest of the Order agreed with Dumbledore that Harry should be left alone to mourn his godfather's passing and also to be kept safe. But this did not fool Tonks. "That bastard is up to something! But what is it?" she whispered to herself. Being undercover so many times honed in her skills as a lie detector, and her senses screamed at her telling that Dumbledore had an ulterior motive.

Once her stuff was packed up, she went downstairs to take the Floo access. "Nymphadora, where are you going?" a grandfatherly voice asked. Tonks turned around was now facing Dumbledore and Remus. The werewolf was still looking sad, an air of sorrow around him. 'It was bad enough for Sirius to die, and now the situation with Harry has made him even more down.' Tonks thought. She shook her head slightly to clear it and answered that she was going on a vacation. "Amelia said that I had some time off and should use it. And after what's happened here, I'm going to take it." she explained.

Dumbledore sighed and approached her. The metamorph backed off a bit, wanting some space. "Tonks, please be reasonable. You still have the kids to train." Dumbledore pleaded. Tonks sighed and replied "Dumbledore, with all due respect, no way. I'm too stressed and tired to train those rookies properly. Let someone else take over." It was a half-lie to be precise. She was too tired and stressed out, but she wouldn't train those six if her life depended on it. Tonks went to the Floo fireplace, and before Dumbledore could say or do anything, she took some powder and blasted off to her destination; Gringotts. She needed to get some money out and to finance her trip.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed, mumbling to himself on plans going astray. He straightened out and turned to Remus. "My friend, I think its time you taught the children. You have worked with them before, and have learned greatly from you." he told him. The weary middle-aged man nodded his head, saying that he would train them. However, a massive amount of guilt was stirring in his heart. 'Harry should be here to profit from the training. He needs some space I know, but he also needs friends and family in this time of need.' the werewolf thought. He left the living room to go tell the kids of the situation.

In France

Across from the U.K., someone else was leaving too. At the Delacour manor, a large area that looked to be something out of one of the old French historical books, one Fleur Delacour was packing for a trip to a foreign land. She had graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic at the top of her class. She held much potential to becoming a great witch, and was told of the fact that she could be a natural enchantress due to her level of power and the Veela blood coursing through her veins. Her grandmother told her of a place out in the East were magical beings of great talent learned there, and coaxed her to going there for the summer to learn all she could.

"Big sister, are you ready yet?" a small voice called out from behind her door. Fleur smiled and gestured for her sister to come in. Gabrielle came in, and ran to hug her sibling. The small girl was growing into a beautiful pre-teen, and it showed in her figure and attitude. 'It won't be long until you start attracting boys left and right, Gabby.' Fleur thought was a chuckle. However, she knew that Gabrielle was interested in only one boy. A special one that also had a place in her own heart. The young man's name was Harry Potter, a British wizard who was more noble and caring then any of the wizards she had seen in Britain and in her own country.

"Fleur, are you almost ready to go?" Gabby asked. Fleur showed her trunk and said that she needed to pack one last thing. "Come, I'll show you my special treasure." she told her small sister. The pale-blonde beauty went to her dresser and opening the drawer that held her… unmentionables, she took out a small picture. Gabrielle took it and was amazed to see it was a wizarding picture of Harry Potter, the day after the First Task in the Tri-wizard Tournament. "H-How did you get this!" Gabby exclaimed. Harry was her hero, and she wanted a picture of him for a long while. While popular in the U.K., he was not much known in France.

Fleur smiled and said that she would not tell, in a teasing sort of manner. "I'm taking this picture with me to give me strength, and to remind me of his character." she told her sister. Harry had character that was very admirable to the quarter-Veela; he used his acrobatic skills to take on a very fearsome dragon, saved his sister even though she was not his quarry, and finally brought back Cedric Diggory's body even though he had a chance to escape on his own unharmed. He was a hero in every sense of the word to the Delacour sisters, and Fleur was very much in love with him. Despite Bill Weasley courting her, it just didn't feel complete in her instincts.

"Will you write to me whenever you can?" Gabrielle asked. Fleur smiled, bent down and gave her sister two kisses on the cheeks. "I will write to you whenever I can Gabby. That I promise you." she answered. The two gave each other a nice long hug, when Fleur's mother stepped in on the scene. She informed her that her flight to her destination was about to take on passengers. "Fleur, take care of yourself okay? Just be safe." her mother informed her before giving her a hug. Fleur said she would be okay, and after saying good-bye to them all, vanished in a flash of fire. Not impressive as what phoenixes did, but cool nonetheless.

It has begun! All of the forces were in motion. They would not meet until they reached their destination. And even there, they would not truly meet until they were brought together by an unbelievable event. Their destination? The one place on Earth that is truly incredible, cultural, and crazy to boot. Its name… Japan!

(Author's Notes: So, what do you all think of this fanfic?

Darien: During the time right now, Japan is busy trying to search for the body of Mecha-King Ghidorah. It will fall in line with the movie, so I'll have to completely ignore the _Half-Blood Prince_ saga.

DJ: Here is a something for all of you there. Give and name any and all reason for the girls to fall in love with Harry, and why. Just something for all of you to pass the time for now.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Encounter with the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I'm glad that a lot of you like my story. It's still fresh to me, and like I said before, HP fanfics are not my strong suit. I'll do my best though.

Darien: DJ has seen all of the Godzilla movie series, so he knows what he is doing in that department. This will be a T-rated fanfic, bordering on M-rated. Also, we would like to thank everyone who helped us out here.

DJ: So it begins! Harry Potter is going to soon meet face-to-face with a force of nature that even surpasses Voldemort!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1 

Bellatrix and Narcissa, the former Black Sisters, arrived near the entrance to Gringotts. Surprisingly, no one reacted to them. Just before leaving, they cast on one another glamour charms so they could go in public without causing a riot. The two smart witches entered the bank, still wary of the goblins. They approached a teller and requested to see his superior. "Mr. Sharkle will be down in a moment." the small creature spoke up. One thing that Bella and Cissy did acknowledge of goblins that when it came to money, they were serious and did well in keeping it safe. The goblin took the two into a small room and when the door shut, another goblin appeared. However, he was dressed in a more formal suit then the other and was sitting at a large desk.

"Thank you Mr. Octavian. I'll take it from here." Sharkle spoke. The lower goblin bowed then scurried back to work. "So, Mrs. Lestrange and Mrs. Malfoy. It's been a long time since we last met." Sharkle said with a small sneer. The two witches were not surprised to see that the goblin saw through their glamour charm. They took it down, revealing themselves to the goblin. "It has been a long time Mr. Sharkle. However, we're here on serious business." Narcissa spoke up. The goblin before them was in charge of both the Malfoy and Lestrange accounts.

"I see. What is the nature of this business?" Sharkle inquired in a serious tone. Bellatrix stated that she wanted to divorce her husband, Narcissa also requesting the same demand. "We want to be reinstated in the Black family. Marrying our husbands was the worst mistake we ever made." Bellatrix finished. Sharkle now wore a very satisfying smirk on his face. He had done business with Lucius and Rodolphus at one point, and he could honestly say that those two were little more then arrogant wizards who couldn't manage money even if their lives depended on it. They were also rude men which only prompted him to fulfill Narcissa and Bellatrix's request with due haste.

"It will be done. The papers for them are being delivered here as we speak. They will be here momentarily." Sharkle stated. He took out some papers of his own and told the financial situation they were currently in. Apparently, Rodolphus used up about seventy-eight percent of the Lestrange fortune and Lucius had used up eighty-eight percent of the Malfoy fortune as well. "You two came at a critical moment. Had you two stayed married to those idiotic husbands of yours, you both would have been bankrupted by the end of the month." Sharkle informed them. Now this caused some distress for the two beautiful witches. In two minutes, a minor goblin appeared and handed a thin stack of papers to Sharkle.

"Here they are, the divorce papers. If you sign these, it will guarantee a legal and magical binding contract that will separate you from your spouses. No longer will you be Lestrange or Malfoy, but revert back to Black in every way." Sharkle told them. It didn't take much for Bella and Cissy to sign the forms right away. However, they had to sign it in blood. As soon as their names were completely written on the parchment, a magical aura surrounded them. As soon as it came to be, the green & blackish aura shattered like glass before dissolving. "It is complete. The magical chains that bound you to your husbands are now no more. You two are now Bellatrix and Narcissa Black." Sharkle declared.

The women were now delighted. 'After years of neglect and use, its over!' was the thought that ran through their minds. The contracts then vanished in a flash of magic. "They are being transported to the Ministry. It doesn't matter if the husbands refuse the documents, because it is now legal and you two are no longer bound to them." the goblin explained. Narcissa and Bellatrix were ecstatic, but realized that they had to go somewhere far or else their ex-husbands would find them… and Lord knows what they would do to them. "Mr. Sharkle, we need to take out some Galleons. I'm afraid that my sister and I have to vanish for awhile." Bellatrix spoke up.

"A wise choice. After you signed the papers, an amount of Galleons equal to ₤10,000 pounds has been transferred to the two of you. Here it is." Sharkle stated before handing to the two ladies a couple of bags. They had the Gringotts seal on them and both weighing a considerable amount. "But, what about the Black Family vault? Couldn't we get some Galleons out of that?" Cissy inquired. The goblin shook his head and said that the Black Family vault could only be accessed by the Head of the House, and since that Sirius was gone, it would revert to someone he chose in his will. "If you appear to hear his will, it will raise some complications. I will go in for you and state that you two are indisposed at the moment, and when the time is right I will inform you of what took place." he said.

The two thanked him before leaving the room, their glamour charms back up. Upon entering the main branch again, they exchanged the Galleons for muggle currency. "Where do we go from here?" Bellatrix asked as they started to walk towards the exit. "We'll go to _Nita's Magical Vacation Retreat_ and see what goes on from there." Cissy answered. Right in the middle of the door when they opened it, the two passed a pink-haired woman. She was wearing an Auror badge and there was an air of familiarity. It lasted only a second before they parted ways. 'That was weird.' was the thought not by the two witches, but by the pink-haired female as well.

Tonks looked back at the two retreating witches moments after stepping through the doorway. "That was weird. I felt like I knew them. Bizarre." she said to herself. In her opinion, it was like déjà vu. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to the register. "Hello, I would like to open my account and take out fifty galleons please." she told the goblin. The goblin was about to fulfill her request when another appeared beside him and whispered something to his ear. After a few moments, the goblin told Tonks to follow him to the back. 'Wonder what's going on…' Tonks thought as she was led to another room.

As soon as Tonks was in the room, the door shut and another goblin came in. "Ah, Miss Nymphadora Tonks. How are you?" the goblin inquired. Tonks was trying so hard not to hex the person in front of her, the calling of her real name was enough to get her riled up like that. "I'm good, Mr. Haschelo. Now, what is it that you called me in for?" Tonks responded. The goblin took out a large parchment and informed the metamorph Auror of the telling of Sirius's will. "It will take place today in three hours, approximately at 3:45 p.m. Are you going to attend?" Haschelo inquired. Tonks was about to cry, the irony of it all dawning on her. "I'm sorry, but… I can't. I have a plane to catch, and unfortunately I can't cancel on it." she answered.

She wanted to get away from it all for a while, the memory and passing of Sirius and also the recent training of the others getting to her. Add in the Ministry, and this was one big headache. She needed a vacation, and she was going to get one. Then this came up. She was torn, really she was. "I see. Well, I shall inform the others when they come that you were indisposed. After the reading of the will, I will call you and inform you of the situation." the goblin offered. This pleased the Auror greatly. "Thank you, thank you! Its perfect! Thanks Mr. Haschelo!" Tonks exclaimed gratefully. This surprised the goblin, but he was still satisfied nonetheless. Another good business transaction just took place, after all.

"If you will give me the address on where you are going, I will be sure to send an owl to you as soon as the reading of the will is complete." Haschelo stated. Tonks wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to the clever goblin. "Thank you. It's a pleasure doing business with you. Enjoy your vacation." he said. Tonks thanked him again before going off back outside. Of course she tripped on her feet and nearly fell over, but she caught her balance quickly and went to get out some Galleons. The goblin was amazed that clumsy as the girl was, she was an Auror and a formidable one at that.

Tonks got some Galleons out of her account and started on her trip out of the bank so she could apperate out to the British National Airport. Magical travel she had done a lot, but she never gone on a muggle plane before. 'This is going to be so much fun!' she thought as she hurried out of the establishment. Again, upon reaching the between point of exit/entrance, she passed another being wearing a cloak. The moment of déjà vu overcame her again, and both participants looked at each other. It was very brief and fleeting, but it was definite this time. 'What is it with these weird feelings? First it were those witches, and now him!' she thought before the distance once again separated them. "Must be going crazy. Oh well, nothing my vacation won't cure!"

Harry was shaking his head, a bit dizzy from the encounter. 'I'm sure I've seen that woman somewhere before… oh well, probably no one I know.' he thought. He was making his way to a teller when he spotted someone familiar. "Hey, Griphook!" he called out. The goblin, and many others in the room, were astounded to see a human call out to a goblin like he was a human or friend. The young man went to the stunned goblin and inquired "Its me, remember?". He lifted his hairline, revealing the scar to him. Griphook gasped slightly in surprise and took Harry to another room. When he was in a private area, the goblin told Harry that little to no one had called out a goblin by name in public and in a display of open friendship.

Harry gave off a small smile and replied "Well, I'm not an everyday wizard. And not because of this scar. I've made friends with a lot of 'creatures', ones I trust somewhat more then most humans." Again this surprised Griphook. Before he could ask of anything more, another goblin stepped in on the scene. "Thank you for bringing here Mr. Potter quickly, Griphook. You may leave now." the male goblin declared. He was dressed in an attire that was different then any of the other goblins. Griphook bowed to the goblin, then to Harry before leaving. The Boy-Who-Lived bowed slightly in reply before turning to the goblin that was sitting at an elaborate desk. "The rumors of your relationship with non-human beings are true, I see."

"Who are you? And why was I brought here?" Harry inquired. He just entered to take some Galleons out of his vault, but now it seemed that something major was about to happen. He could feel it in his heart. "My name is Grandalf, and I'm a solicitor of the Black Estates. We're currently waiting for the others arrival for the hearing of Sirius Black's will." the goblin answered. This response floored Harry good. "W-Will? A hearing of his will!" he exclaimed in surprise and shock. Grandalf was confused by this reaction. "Yes Mr. Potter. I assumed you got our letter explaining the details." he stated.

Harry's body was now shaking in anger. "No, I didn't." he replied. Harry had a pretty good idea on why he had not gotten a letter from Gringotts concerning this. "Tell me, please. Who else was informed of this?" Harry asked. Grandalf answered that Dumbledore, Nymphadora, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione, and the Black Sisters. Harry was puzzled by the last statement, Grandalf explaining that he had just received a report giving the details of Narcissa and Bellatrix's divorces to their ex-husbands. Harry was about to say something else when several parties entered the room. The solicitors of the Black members entered the room, Mr. Haschelo and Mr. Sharkle.

To say Dumbledore was shocked would be a massive understatement. He entered the room hoping to have the reading of the will over with quickly, only to have his hopes dashed by seeing his weapon in the same room. Remus was glad to see his young student once again, but didn't have the heart to look him in the eyes right now. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's copied Remus. They were glad to see Harry, but did not have the heart or courage to look at him in the face. "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home." Dumbledore said. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as the room started to tremble a little. Harry's body was also trembling, but with suppressed anger.

"I came here in order to arrange for a vacation. What I find instead is a treachery that goes beyond what I thought of." Harry answered softly, angrily. His magic was trying to break free again, his will reigning in his anger but the emotion building up like an overflow of water does in a dam! His magical core was begging to be released, the tension just too great to contain in. Remus was about to say something, anything to calm Harry down, but one look from the young man silenced him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were very scared at seeing this subtle display of power. Harry let out a scream of rage and threw his hand out, a basketball-sized orb of pure raw magic energy shot out from the palm. It streaked towards its target, Dumbledore.

The old wizard still had fast reflexes despite his age and also the shock he was still in. A silver shield flared to life, and when the orb of power connected with it, a loud booming sound came out. The silver dome was still intact, but Dumbledore was pushed back by a few feet. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was speechless, as were the others. Harry was still trembling in a rage, but was slowly calming himself down. An aura of red was surrounding him, but was slowly dissipating. After a few moments, he was under control again. He looked coldly at the old man and whispered "We'll discuss this later.". After the display of magical might, the reading got underway. Harry sat far from the others, and whenever they tried to speak to him, he would give them a cold gaze that would make even Tommy-boy himself flinch.

"Okay, the reading will take place now." Grandalf declared. A large basin rose from the ground and out of it popped the ghost of Sirius. The goblin explained to Harry that it was a memory charm, a recording that Sirius gave to them.

"_Hello everyone. If you're seeing and hearing this, then I've kicked the bucket. Heh, what can I say? I've had a harsh life, but that never got me down. I just hope I took some of Voldemort's Death Eaters with me to the next world. In any case, let's get down to the good stuff, shall we?_" the memory started out. Harry was wearing a sad smile, seeing that even if talking about his death, his godfather was very jovial about it. It was like his whole being was brimming with life. "_I leave the Order of the Phoenix and its leader Dumbledore my home, Grimmauld Place. I hope its to be of some use to them, wasn't of much use to me. I leave my niece Nymphadora and her mother Andromoda a sum of one million Galleons. And if little Nymphie is hearing this, I can honestly say this. I loved teasing you about your real name, and now I won't have to worry about you hexing me if I do this. Nymphadora! Nymphadora! Nymphadora!_" Sirius exclaimed with laughter. It was infectious, the whole room laughing or chuckling. If Tonks was in the room right now, she would be the color red, her hair becoming a flash of rainbow colors.

"_To the Weasley's, I leave the sum of seven million Galleons. You lot were good to my godson, and its high time you had a large sum to match your large hearts. Do whatever you want to do now! Ron, go out and buy a better broom! Ginny, go out and buy yourself a fancy dress! Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, spoil your children! They honestly deserve it. And you can't refuse it, cause I just had it put into your vault now._" Sirius said with a grin. The Weasley's were stunned and had a right to be so. Ron couldn't believe it now. He was rich! He finally had some decent money, and could do whatever he wanted with it. "_To Hermione Granger, I give her the sum of one million Galleons and also the Black Library in my home. Thanks for sticking by Harry, you smart witch you. I owe you one for that, and I hope my library helps in that debt._" The Granger girl was speechless, and also had some tears coming out of her eyes.

"_To my good friend Remus, I leave to him my motorcycle, my summer retreat at the coast near Eastbourne, and also two million Galleons. You were my best friend and now the last Marauder. Teach the new generation, especially my godson, all that we now. Make a new set of Marauders! One that would carry on our vibrant legacy! Just make sure they like getting detention._" the memory said with a chuckle. Remus was on the verge of a breakdown. His best friend still had a sense of humor and it showed a lot. "_To Narcissa and Bellatrix, if they are divorced from their arrogant assed husbands, I leave you both with fifty thousand Galleons each. If they are not, I leave them with one galleon, knut, and sickle. Sorry ladies, but that's the way it is if you're still married to those life-sucking leeches._". Had the Black Sisters been there, they would have been glad to hear it.

The memory turned to Harry. "_And to you, my reason for living and keeping the faith, my godson Harry… I leave to you everything else. You are now the Head of Black House, if you want to that is. If so, they put on the Black Family ring. You will then have access to everything; the other properties, the Black vaults, the companies we invested in, stocks & bonds, precious gems, the whole damn works! You were the one who gave me hope and strength while I was in Azkaban, you were the one who did the impossible and stood up to Voldemort and his men. I'm proud of you Harry, and I bet that your parents are too. If I died protecting you, then so be it. I would not have asked for a more higher honor then that._" Harry's emotional dam was about to burst, but in sadness and tears. He wished that if he had the chance, he would give everything away just to have him back.

The memory ghost stated "_One more thing, godson of mine. One last piece of advice before I go for good. Fill your veins with life! I know times are tough now, and no doubt that danger is around most corners for you, but never give in! Fill your veins, your whole being with life! Do what you can, when you can, how you can! Take a vacation or something if you like, just as long as you remember not to let anything get to you. Being an uptight, arrogant ass like Snape is not the way to go, I can tell you that._" This got the young man laughing hard, tears still spilling from his eyes. The memory then bid them adieu and faded away. The basin returned back into the ground floor. The goblin Grandalf went to Harry, presenting him with a purple velvet box. He opened it and inside was the Potter and Black family rings!

"You are of age to bear both the Black and Potter family rings. If you choose this, you will be forever known as Harry James Black-Potter or Potter-Black. However you choose to see fit. You will have all of the rights, privileges, and responsibilities of an adult and Head of both houses and family." Grandalf explained. Dumbledore got up and was about to protest when Harry silenced him with a cold look. "You have done a lot of things, and made a lot of mistakes in the past Dumbledore. But not informing me of this, and now having the gall to object to what is given to me… that is just low." Harry stated venomously. Mrs. Weasley was about to reprimand the young man for speaking to the Headmaster like that, but Mr. Weasley took her arm and shook his head no.

Harry turned to the goblin and bowed to him. "I accept this responsibility, Grandalf. Please, let this be done." he said. Grandalf handed the rings to Harry, the young wizard putting them on his hand. The Black ring went on his right finger, the Potter ring on his left. Suddenly, a tremendous surge of power filled the room! An aura of black, green, and red seeped out from the rings, surrounding Harry. Everyone gasped as they saw the display. Harry's being was now being filled with power, a power he didn't know but it was welcoming to him. After a few moments, the aura of colors was absorbed into his body. "Congratulations, Harry Black-Potter. You are now the sole heir to both the houses of Black and Potter." Grandalf stated. This was without a day one of the happiest days in Harry's life!

He was studying the rings when he said to Grandalf, "Please, escort the others out of here. I need some time alone to talk to you.". The goblin agreed to his request and had some of the guards escort the others out of the room. Dumbledore and the others protested, saying they wanted to talk to Harry. The young man didn't look at them but called out "I do not want to speak to any of you. Just go get your claims and leave me alone." The way he said it brought chills to their spines. With little resistance, the party was escorted out. The new Head of Black and Potter looked at the goblin and requested the total value now of the Black and Potter fortune. The clever goblin went back to his desk, taking out some forms from a drawer.

"According to these files, the Black fortune even after the claims, total amount to five hundred million Galleons. And if converted to muggle currency, it would be equal to about ₤2.5 billion pounds. The Potter fortune, even after all this time, has the total amount of eight hundred million Galleons. Converted to muggle currency, it would be equal to ₤5 billion pounds. In a short sense of it all, Mr. Black-Potter, you are now the 2nd richest man in all of the magical and muggle world." Grandalf stated. This brought Harry crashing down to a whole new level of awe. Grandalf informed him that the Blacks and Potters invested in both magical and muggle companies, and were still going strong. He now owned precious metal mines in Africa, South America, and Australia. And also some Potter retreat properties in Asia, most on a large island east of China.

"Sir, I would like to see my parents will as well." Harry said. Grandalf apologized and answered that his parents instructed them not to reveal the will until he was married. And he couldn't go to the Family vaults until he was married as well. "Your parents wanted you and your loved ones to see it. You can take money out from the vaults, but you can't see them until you have a wedding ring on your finger." Grandalf said. Harry was a bit puzzled by this development, but decided to honor his parents' wishes. "Now, anything else I can do for you Mr. Black-Potter?" the goblin asked. Harry smirked and answered "I would like to take some Galleons out. Time to take my godfather's request." Now that Grandalf knew why, to get away from the others and show them that they were no longer in charge of his life.

Grandalf pointed to Harry a retreat on the island east of China, saying that his parents went there a lot during the summers. He informed him that his parents learned some desperately needed techniques and arts that were crucial in fighting off Voldemort. The goblin then gave Harry a large pouch and a black wallet. The wallet had the insignia of the Black and Potter family crests. "This wallet contains a muggle credit/debit card, which will allow you to transfer any of the money from the vaults and change it to the proper muggle currency. And this pouch is a regenerative moneybag, which will instantly transfer whatever money you need from the vaults. It can hold up a maximum of ten thousand Galleons, and after that amount, it takes some time to put more in it." Grandalf explained. Harry thanked him immensely and left the room, going another way thanks to the goblin.

Harry, Tonks, Fleur, and the Black Sisters were heading for the same destination… Japan! But what did it hold in store for them?

In Japan

The Japanese Special Defense Force (JSDF) were busy with their current project, gathering up the body of a large cyborg monster. They were trying to raise from Tokyo Bay the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, a monster from the future that fought against the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla! They needed the technology and designs of the future to create a new weapon, one that would be able to stop the mighty green monster in his tracks in case it came back again. The Minster of Japan, the Emperor, and G-Force (Godzilla Force) were positive that with this futuristic technology at their disposal, mankind would reach a new plateau that would open up more possibilities.

(Author Notes: So, what do you think? Not exactly top notch like most HP fanfics, but best I could come up with. And for the record, Harry is not an elemental. He can just releases pure magical energy, if he becomes aggravated enough. It's kinda of like when you turn on a hose full blast, but put a knot in the middle of it, you should figure out the results.

Darien: Harry and his soon-to-be harem will learn a lot on Japanese customs, culture, and codes. They will adopt some of their martial arts, especially for Harry the martial art of Tai Chi. He needs something in order to learn patience, control, and grace. If any of you can think of something for all of them to learn, let us know in the reviews.

DJ: Out of all the codes and laws they will learn, Harry is going to live by Godzilla's code when he goes in to face Voldemort and his flunkies back in Europe. The code is this: unspeakable power, unstoppable fury, and unbreakable will!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Encounter with the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone, glad that a lot of you like my story. For what its worth, I'm glad that some of you like it a lot despite my limited knowledge on the HP series.

Darien: He has read the books and seen the movies, but DJ feels that Harry needs someone else rather then Ginny. He refuses to follow cliché pairings. Thus this Harem fic.

DJ: I make up what I lack in HP sense for what I have with my Godzilla knowledge. I have seen the awesome monster in action throughout every movie ever made! I just hope it works out okay.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2 

In a medium-sized room close to where Harry and Grandalf were speaking, a group of humans and a werewolf were pondering the latest development. Hermione and Ginny were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. They had seen the very cold look in Harry's eyes, a pooling of emotions such as anger, disappointment, rage, and distrust. 'He has a right to feel that way. After all, we weren't much friends to him.' both thought. They had received training from Dumbledore and the Aurors, but still felt very bad about not saying anything to Harry about this or protesting that he should receive training as well.

Hermione was a loyal follower of the code 'teachers & adults know best'. However, this one was very damaging. Dumbledore informed her that Harry needed some time alone to grieve, and she agreed with that. However, something in her heart and gut told her otherwise. That he needed someone there for him. 'And of course, I listened to my brain rather then my gut.' Hermione thought bitterly. The old Headmaster also informed her that she needed to be ready in case Harry went out of control, thus the training and secrecy. She hesitantly agreed to spy on him and report to the old man, but she still felt that this was all one big mistake. But, when did she ever refuse anything from an authority figure?

It was the same for Ginny. The Weasley girl wanted to make sure to be strong enough to help Harry out, but the training and secrecy was simply wrong in her view. She wanted to train yes, but with Harry by her side. And to spy on him and report to Dumbledore, that really breeched her code of ethics. 'Yeah, it went against my code. But… Dumbledore and my parents said it was for the best. Were they wrong?' she asked herself. Ginny shivered in fright at seeing Harry's angry cold eyes, the devoid of warmth in his voice, and the display of power he had shown earlier. "I think we just dug our own bloody graves…" she whispered to herself.

Ron was worried about Harry, yes. But he was still ecstatic that he had a good amount of money, thanks to Sirius. 'This is so cool! Now that Malfoy prick can't say any more of those poor/rich cracks and jokes!' he thought happily. He went along with the training like Hermione and his sister, but was less unwilling about it. He wanted to train to get better, to make sure that he would get a good share of fame and fortune after a battle. He did occasionally regret about doing this behind his best friend's back, but the adults stressed that Harry could not know about this and that it was for his own good. "Dammit! I feel we really screwed up now." he said to himself.

Remus was on the verge of a breakdown, but differently then Hermione or Ginny. "How could I… how could I do this?" he muttered to himself over and over again. He had betrayed not only Harry, but Sirius as well. His best friend! The old werewolf really wanted to train the young lad and also try to be a parental figure to him. Alas, Dumbledore had other plans for him. He desperately wanted to tell Harry what was going on, but the Headmaster forbade him and others from doing so. 'Dumbledore said it was necessary for him as well as for us.' he reasoned. However, his wolf side was just angry at him. It felt like it had let down a pack member, and to wolves that is beyond forgiveness.

Dumbledore was worried about Harry too, but for another reason. 'Such power! It seems that his magical core is about ready to burst.' he thought as he recalled the magical blast of pure power. His original plan was to have Harry grown up neglected under the Dursley's, so when he came into the picture he would be seen as a savior of some kind. Beforehand as a baby, he had put magical blocks on his core in order to constrict the growth. 'However, it seems that he has found a way to release the energy in another way. In a manner that has not happened for one thousand years!' he thought.

His plan was to have Harry become a human kamikaze bomb; blowing up in front of Voldemort, taking him down while leaving him as the lone survivor of an epic battle. Dumbledore had a heart, however small it was, and was sad to see such a bright young man go. But, as always, he believed in the 'greater good'. But if he sensed it right, the pure power of the core was disintegrating the magical blocks he put up. 'If I don't strengthen those blocks, his magic will break loose too soon and the results could be… disastrous.' the Headmaster concluded. He needed to get back on Harry's good side; otherwise his plans would be up in smoke. And him being an adult and the Head of two extremely powerful families was already a big monkey wrench in his scheme.

"Headmaster, isn't there anything we can do to make it up to Harry?" Hermione asked in a choked voice. The aged being put on his grandfatherly persona and assured the young woman that they would have a chance once he comes out. That cheered the group up some. However, once Grandalf came in to see them, their eyes scanned for Harry to come in after him. "Excuse me, but where is Harry?" Remus inquired. The goblin merely sneered at him and informed him to call the young man Mr. Black-Potter, as it is now his title. When Mrs. Weasley asked again on where _Mr. Black-Potter_ was at, Grandalf simply replied that he was no longer in the building.

"WHAT!" was the general reply by all. Grandalf snickered at their shocked expressions and stated "You heard correct, humans. As of now, Harry James Black-Potter is no longer at Gringotts. He is taking his deceased godfather's advice and leaving for a vacation trip." Hermione shrieked out, demanding to know where he went. The goblin merely smirked wickedly at the girl and retorted that it was none of her business. "Hermione, come on. We got to find Harry's financial advisor. He'll be able to tell us where Harry went." Mr. Weasley suggested.

They all nearly had a heart attack when Grandalf smirked in satisfaction and said "I'm afraid that not possible. Mr. Black-Potter has just assigned myself and Griphook as his financial advisors, and has sworn us to secrecy." To the magical human beings, that was a shock to the system. No one allowed goblins to handle their money in that sort of arrangement. 'Well, that's Harry for you. Always doing the unthinkable and impossible.' Hermione thought. With very little option left, the group walked out of the bank and once they were outside of the wards, apperated away. The children were also taught how to do that, getting special permission thanks to the Headmaster.

Back in Grimmauld Place

Back inside the former home of Sirius and the Black Family, Luna and Neville were sitting around at the library relaxing for the moment. The two were thinking about the situation concerning their friend Harry, and knew that if he found out about this… well, the results would not be disastrous but not pretty either. The two frequently pleaded with Dumbledore to bring Harry to the mansion and train with them. Like the Headmaster said to Hermione and Ginny, Harry would not be coming due to Sirius's passing. Snape once again inserted his foot in his mouth, stating snidely that they should be thanking the Headmaster for training "dunderheads" like them.

The greasy old bat found first hand how good Luna and Neville's skills were after training. The blonde girl used a quick but effective Tripping hex on his legs, and when the Potion's Master went down, Neville conjured up a bowling ball… and let's just say that where it dropped raised the question of Severus would ever be able to give children. Of course, Dumbledore admonished them from doing that to a _professor_, but the two students defended their actions and did not apologize. Neville, the usually quiet and meek boy, told Snape that if he ever disrespected them or Harry again… well, he would make sure to take away the very thing that defined him as a man.

"Being with Harry and the Twins changed me a lot." Neville said to himself with a chuckle as he remembered that particular memory. Luna looked at him, smiled warmly and took his hand in her own. They were very close, and Neville learned first-hand that there was more to the young lady then meets the eye. On the outside, she seemed to be somewhat of a dreamer and a bit spacey. But in training and with most philosophical debates, she was serious and one with her being. Put a wand in her hand and against any opponent, she was not someone to take lightly. As for debates or exchanges of the heart and soul, she was wise and also put things in a lot of perspective.

Luna was about to say something when they heard noises downstairs. "Sounds like the others are back from the bank. Let's go see what happened." Luna suggested in a dreamy tone. Neville nodded and both went downstairs, hand in hand. They knew it was Dumbledore and his group, the Twins at their shop and Bill away at his job in Romania. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they were surprised a little to see that the company who had just emerged from the fireplace looked shocked, confused, and angry. "So, what happened at the reading of the will?" Neville inquired.

Ron grumbled "Sirius gave us some money, his home, his library, and also a retreat for Remus in southern England. But, he gave Harry everything else and also made him Head of the Black Family." Luna's eyes widened a bit and asked if Harry himself was there to hear it all. Hermione replied that he was, and also displayed a feat of raw magic that was impossible according to her research. "Where is Harry?" Neville asked. Mrs. Weasley said that he was taking a vacation, doing something foolish by going against the Headmaster's advice.

"Do not worry, we will locate him soon." Dumbledore announced. Not only was an expert at scrying, he had also placed tracking charms on Harry's wand and other possessions. If he was anywhere in Europe, he would be able to find him. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs, trying to figure out a way to regain Harry's forgiveness and explain the situation to him. Ron went to his own room, wanting to see what he could buy with his newfound wealth. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to report to the rest of the Order. And finally, Dumbledore retired to his office at Hogwarts.

Neville looked at Luna and whispered "There's something fishy going on here, I can feel it. I mean, why was Dumbledore so adamant about keeping Harry at his home? And then now, wanting to find him so bad? I have a feeling that he knows more then he's letting on." Luna agreed with him. During the past couple of days, the two smart magical humans felt that something was off. It was subtle, but there nevertheless. They felt that something was amiss about Dumbledore, and realizing that saying this to anyone would be foolhardy since most of the group would say that they were wrong. Lovegood and Longbottom knew better though, and decided to keep an eye on Dumbledore just in case.

At London International Airport

Harry was walking towards the terminal, carrying two luggage bags and also sporting an exciting/nervous smile on his face. He was excited and nervous at the same time and for good reason. He was soon going to be on an airplane that was going to take him over vast amounts of land, to a foreign place away from everything and everyone he has ever known. 'I got to thank the goblins for this. First the secret exit route, and then transporting him via tram to the spot where the airport was located above ground. It was a fast-paced, exciting ride that put most theme park roller coasters to shame. He was then lifted up to a secret passageway near the entrance to the building, Harry feeling like he was James Bond or something.

"How can I help you young man?" a woman at the ticket register inquired. Harry answered that he need a first-class ticket to Japan now. "Let me see your identification first. You look like a minor so I need to make sure." the lady stated. The Boy-Who-Lived present his wallet to her and the woman saw his ID. "Hmmm… an emancipated minor I see. Well, you look responsible and could stay out of trouble, so I will give you the ticket providing you have the funds necessary." she said. Taking the credit card out and swiping it, she was surprised to see that the machine approved the transaction.

"I see you're not low on funds, so here you go." the lady said as she handed back the wallet, and soon a first-class ticket to Japan. Harry thanked her, then put his luggage on the conveyor belt that was next to her. The bags went off into the building and Mr. Black-Potter made his way to the scanning area. Waiting in line for about thirty minutes, he went through the metal detector and was clean. "This is so cool! I'm going to Japan!" he exclaimed excitedly. The security team smiled a little at his antics before seeing off towards the boarding number where his plane was at.

"Now that is a good kid. He seems to have a level head, at least in the looks department." a lady security officer said to her partner. He chuckled and replied "Yeah, he does seem to pay attention to his hair at least. The woman with the punk hairdo that was here a few minutes ago, now that was weird!". It would appear that someone else is also on the flight to Japan. At the boarding lane, Harry was in time because people were already going on it. He rushed over to the guy calling out the classes, handing him his ticket. "You're in luck kid, I was just about to finish calling in passengers for first-class. Go on in." he said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and went on in.

Once he went inside and a female flight attendant took him to first-class, he was surprised to see it large and spacious. 'Wow! This place is very nice!' he thought as he found his seat which was a window one. As he sat down and waited for the other passengers to come in, he looked around to see what was offered to him on the long flight. Up above was a movie screen and in front of him was a flip-down tray table. He heard a small argument to his far left, turning around to see an old lady arguing with a young lady who had neon green hair.

'Kinda looks like Tonks. Oh well, I know its not her. She's cooped up at Grimmauld Place like a caged bird.' he thought to himself. In forty minutes, everyone was in the plane and the door was closed. The flight attendant announced to all over the intercom that they were about to leave for Tokyo, Japan and it would take about nine to ten hours to get there. Another female attendant showed up and both of them explained rules and instruction for safety should anything go wrong. "Heh, after dealing with the Dursley's, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and of course Tommy-boy, any kind of emergency landing will be a piece of cake." Harry mumbled to himself as he got ready to take a nap.

Tonks was livid as she just looked out her window. 'That frumpy old bat! Just because I look good and like to show it doesn't give her the right to look or talk down to me!' the feisty witch fumed. If she could, she would take out her wand and just turn that old bat into a toad or something. Sadly, she was out in the open and could not do so. So, she did the next best thing: Threatened that if she bothered her again, she would be sporting two black eyes and be missing a few teeth. The old lady was offended and turned away, not speaking to Tonks ever again.

'Hey! That kid over there looks like Harry!' she thought as she looked over to where the teenager was at. "Nah, can't be him. He's at that awful, godforsaken Privet Drive with those fat-ass men and horse-faced freak of a woman." she said to herself. Putting on some headphones, she relaxed as the plane slowly rumbled, signaling take-off. They were off! An adventure of a lifetime was now starting.

Meanwhile

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were heading towards a Floo fireplace, where it would take them to Russia and from there take a magical train that would transport them across the continent of Asia and towards a port where they would make the final leg of the journey to Japan. "Nita sure works fast. Soon, we'll be on our way to a country that is loaded with culture and history." Cissy stated with glee. Like most noble women, she was refined and cultured. However, she also wanted to see and experience other cultures but her arrogant ass husband refused to travel. He stated firmly that England's magical views were the only ones to immerse in, based on pureblood point-of-view.

Bella chuckled fondly, glad to see her sister gaining some of her old spirit and zest back. "Also, no more Death Eaters and that jerk Voldemort." she added. If there was one thing she knew, it was this. Voldemort could call his minions from all over Europe, but anything beyond the boundary line he could not get. So once they were over the official line the separated Europe from Asia, they would be home free! Taking the Floo powder, the girls took a deep breath and called out their destination. In a flash of green fire, the two disappeared from the U.K.

The journey is on its way!

(Author's Notes: Sorry I had to cut this short, but times are tough for me back here. In any case, the adventure is officially underway!

Darien: Harry will meet the ladies soon, and at the right time. They will also meet the monsters at the points of time they appear in the movie _Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2_. The magical beings will also learn all they can from Japan, including the technology and the codes of honor.

DJ: Fleur has a head start on them, so she will be arrive first. Next would be Harry and Tonks, and last will be Bellatrix and Narcissa. Dumbledore's scrying spells and tracking abilities will be jammed for two reasons: 1.) Harry will be outside of Europe. 2.) Due to the high amounts of radiation across the continent and in Japan, the magic will be disrupted and ineffective. The same effect goes for Voldemort and his Dark magic.

Darien: Harry will learn the ways and code of the Samurai, but we are unable to give the girls the right choices. Any suggestions out there?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.)


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Encounter with the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay, but stuff happens. In any case, good to be back.

Darien: Thanks to a lot of people out there, we're able to continue on with our story with more ideas then every before. So, to each and everyone out there, thank you.

DJ: And also, we're putting in some additional characters that will surprise you all. I hope the authors, readers, and reviewers appreciate this.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3 

Things were looking pretty bleak for Japan, or at least for the Counter G Bureau. They had just finished the completion of their first project, a machine-aerial fighter code named _Garuda_. It was built by an engineer going by the name of Kazuma Aoki, and it was thought of by the engineers and military to be 'the ultimate weapon' that would be able to defeat the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla. However, it was found out that its fighting capabilities were limited through virtual and real simulation. A much powerful machine was needed in order to fully stand up to the gigantic green monster.

Aoki was in the hanger were Garuda was in, disappointed that it was terminated. "Don't worry Garuda. I believe that you are the machine we need to defeat Godzilla." the engineer spoke out. The ship was a marvel of technology and design, quite literally a first-class fighter. Sadly, it was below the level of Godzilla and his awesome abilities. Mr. Kazuma was busy rifting through some papers on his desk when a military man came into the room. He was dressed in an American Marine uniform, a solemn look on his face.

"Ah, Dean-san. Nice of you to come." the Japanese worker spoke politely. The aviator's name was Michael Dean, but he was also known as the "Rebel" due to his highly aggressive and independent nature on and off the battlefield. It was a surprise that he was a captain of his own squadron. He was stationed out in Okinawa, temporary on the staff of G-Force. The two met there a few weeks ago, becoming fast friends. "Hello Akoi. I see its been awhile since we met." the brown-haired American replied. The two shook hands, and both stared a little at the massive machine before them. After a moment of silence, Dean spoke out "This is a fine looking machine, Aoki. I would have been excited to fly in it."

"I see. Its good to see you my friend, but I can tell that you have something urgent for me?" Kazuma inquired. Dean had to admit one thing, the Japanese were very perceptive. "Yes, I have. My superiors told me to tell you of their latest project. We have recovered the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, and are now working on using the technology from it to create a weapon that they claim will be able to kill Godzilla" The American captain formed a frown, Kazuma knowing on why. "You still believe that killing Godzilla is impossible?" he asked.

Michael just grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a few steps towards Garuda, away from Akoi. "You should know about how I feel about Godzilla, Kazuma. He killed my C.O. and six of my squadron friends. I should hate him, but… I also respect the monster." Dean answered roughly. Dean knew what Godzilla was, a mistake of both nature and man but mostly man. Godzilla was created due to extensive nuclear bomb testing in the 1940's and 50's. He fought with him before, but that was when he and his men were fresh from the academy and believed that nothing would defeat them. Godzilla proved them all wrong in a big way.

"Kazuma, Godzilla is a reminder to us humans that we are not in control of this planet like kings or emperors. We have become arrogant and he reminds us that we are not above nature or this planet." Michael continued on. His nature and attitude have mellowed out thanks to Godzilla's attack. He just wished that it hadn't cost him his friends' lives. "And these arrogant, beaurcratic fools believe that by getting rid of Godzilla, we would make this planet safe. Ha! They're dead wrong." Akoi went and stood by his friend, a silent gesture of his support. Not of his opinion, but of Dean's well-being. "In any case, they want you to be on that project." the Rebel finished up.

Kazuma sighed and said "No, I will not work on it. I will continue to work on Garuda here, to try and make it more durable and more powerful." The two had a sort of respect for Godzilla, Michael more so then his Japanese friend but they have made a vow to protect Japan and the world from monsters like the King of the Monsters. "Michael-san, please tell them I decline their request. I would like to work more on my project here." Akoi asked. The "Rebel" smiled a little and patted Kazuma's shoulder. "It will be done, my friend. Well, good luck with Garuda here." Michael said before leaving the area. It was a rough day for both parties.

* * *

In Kyoto

In the city of Kyoto, something was happening at the National Institute of Biomechanics. It was a college that focused solely on biology and the mechanics' involved in many biological species. One of the major scientists there was a man by the name of Kyle Thurmond, an American who was part of an exchange program but quickly rose through the ranks. Surprisingly, his main goal in that institue was the study of one particular creature; Godzilla. The young man was a big fan of the monster and wanted to know more about him. He tried to gain access to some Godzilla cells that were stored at a business facility, but it was locked down tight and near impenetrable to get to.

"I do not understand this. All of my time and research has yielded next to nothing on the big guy!" he exclaimed in frustration. After scouring numerous files and stories all centered around the powerful behemoth, all he found out was that Godzilla's main diet was fish and also radioactive energy sources. He had a healing rate that was unbelievable and put out a radiation field that was off the scale. He also felt that Godzilla was just a misunderstood creature, an accident due to mankind's testing of science that led to deep scars in Mother Nature. "Godzilla, why is it that a creature such as yourself have many secrets yet we try to destroy you?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Now that is a question that any worthy scientists would ask." a voice spoke up from behind him. Kyle turned around to find himself in company with one Vincent McKnight, a fellow scientist like him and also with a fascination with Big G. He was a mixture of heritage from the United States, his long black hair tied into a ponytail and his reading glasses making him easily recognizable in the institute. "I have studied the monster for some time now myself, and I too wonder on what secrets Godzilla holds. Maybe he holds the key for a longer future for mankind." Vincent stated. Kyle agreed with him, but his head hung low for a moment. "Yes, but… with man's thinking as of late, I doubt that it would last longer then a few centuries." he replied.

Vincent just looked out the huge window that before them, giving them a view of the city and its surroundings. "I agree with you there. But that's why I want to continue researching into Godzilla, to see if I can help out humanity before it is too late." he said. McKnight asked on why Godzilla always wanted to fight with other monsters like Mothra, Biolantte, and with Mecha-King Ghidorah, and his colleague theorized that it was merely trying to protect its territory. "I think it goes down more deeper then that, my friend. I suspect that Godzilla fights because that's all he has, to fight for his existence and his right to live. He has an unbreakable will." Vincent answered.

* * *

In Okinawa

On the small island just east of the motherland (Japan), a navel and military base was beginning to buzz with activity. The entire place was monitoring the activity of a certain large lizard that was walking slowly around the bay near Tokyo. In the city of Naha, three military men were going over some plans to put in effect should Big G emerge again. Their names were Azmodai Cyquil, Eric Wilson, and John Evans. They were veterans from Europe, John Evans in his fifties yet fit as twenty young men. Azmodai was a brilliant strategist, somewhat cold and distant but with a good head on his shoulder. And Eric was visiting his friends who were stationed on the island, a trained man of impressive skill.

"I have heard from our superiors in Japan that G-Force and the JSDF have recovered the remains of that futuristic monster Mecha-King Ghidorah. They say that by studying the technology from it, we will be able to create a robotic monster capable of defeating Godzilla." John stated. He was a special type of technological expert, one that was unique in Japan and all over the world. Azmodai merely grunted in response and replied "Regardless if the weapon can do it or not, we need to make sure to have a back-up plan in case, it fails." He was the serious one, taking charge of the situation and always trying to stay one step ahead of his enemies, be they human or not.

Eric was checking out the weapons he had on his person when put his opinion in "This war on the lizard has gone long enough. No matter what we do to him, he always seems to come back stronger then ever. What makes any of you think that any kind of weapon will defeat Godzilla?" John retorted that it was their duty as soldiers to not give up the fight, if their superiors deem it necessary to keep on fighting the "unstoppable fury". Azmodai merely grunted and continued to come up with plans just in case Big G managed to defeat the G-Force's new toy. In his opinion, Godzilla was a force of nature itself. Its exploits in the past proved that no matter what it faces, it would not go down without a fight.

* * *

At Tokyo

The city of Tokyo, capital of all of Japan and also #1 in technology, anime, businesses, and with culture. It was a place that made New York City look like a complete joke, not in multicultural but in size and population. It was the hustle and bustle of life, both good and bad. Stores of various kind littered the place, businesses of all types of levels were also crowded in together. But also, it had something that most people all over the world did not have including Europe. The public had knowledge of the existence of magic users. In short, as the people of Europe would put it, muggles knew about the existence of magic! However, surprisingly few people minded that. In fact, they were content to have such magic users about.

The magical population in Japan was about more then half of the total amount, but they have made their lifestyle more balanced and also significant then most magic users. Most of them practiced in the temples or shrines that were scattered throughout the cities and countryside, using their knowledge in the mystic arts to help the people and also ward off demons. In fact, what people read in the manga and comics that come from Japan are often true then one tends to realize. Mikos, monks, priests, priestesses, slayers, etc. were magical beings that were more effective and serious about their tasks and responsibilities. They did not have the need for wands like the wizards and witches had in Europe, using their minds and/or other tools for a focus point.

There are also wielders of magic that go by another name, a name that has been used for centuries. They are… the shinobi. Ninjas of death, users of unbelievable skill and prowess that stay in the shadows. Some use their talents for good and peace, some for evil and unfair gain, and the rest to become hired to anyone who needs their skill. They have their own unique way of using magical energy, either from their own beings or from nature herself. They are proficient in both magic and muggle attacks, always expanding their knowledge instead of keeping it the same. Even Voldemort's "elite Inner Ring" would be easy pickings for a team of low-level shinobi.

There is also a new growing force in the heart of Tokyo, a new breed of magic users. They combined technology of today with the magic that is apparent even now, giving them the name of Technomancers. These gifted people believed in progress, moving forward not only with technology but with magic as well. Wizards and witches from all over the world have come to Japan to become technomancers, and slowly small networks of this group were appearing worldwide. Unlike the magical beings in Europe, they believed that muggles had a lot to teach them and did not want to become ignorant or remain frozen in time.

There are also the talented martial artists and weapons masters that reside in on the island-country, muggle and magical alike that use their bodies and spiritual energies in a unique way that is learnable to most people but require immense discipline, training, and a clear mind. Martial artists study different styles of the art, from Aikido to Taijutsu, in an effort to find balance with their bodies, minds, souls and spirit. This is the same for Samurai, who still exists. Many follow the laws of Bushido, the code of the warrior, which requires the person to show honor, morals, and growth in everything they do. Some also follow the code and rules that are listed in _The Book of Five Rings_, a marvelous text created by Miyamoto Musashi a long time ago.

The legends and myths surrounding the Land of the Rising Sun is more numerous and fantastic then any other kind in the world. Mythical and magical creatures that roam the land, sea, and air inside the borders of Japan are incredible. From water demons called Kappa, to the land dwellers like Kitsune's, to the sky demons called Raiju, the country of Japan has some of the most powerful and also clever creatures ever to grace the earth. Hagrid himself would be giddy with joy for years on end if he would catch a glimpse of the magical/mythical beings that made the ones back at Hogwarts just seem tame by comparison.

Right now, Tokyo was undergoing repairs due to the incidents of Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah. People were wondering on when the King of the Monsters would be destroyed or at least contained. Many believed that Godzilla could not be destroyed, but others insisted that he could. Regardless, the big monster did some good for the citizens. Back in 1985, shortly after Godzilla's second rampage in the city (his first back in 1954), they erected a museum of sorts that was dedicated to the giant lizard and to all of those that lost their lives to him. Now, they would have more memorials to the ones that lost their lives in fighting the behemoth.

As the people worked hard to rebuild their city, several commercial airplanes were coming into Tokyo International Airport. One carrying two special persons that would change the course of history, another carrying such a person from France that was on its way to Kyoto. By boat from Russia, two women were coming into Sapporo that would help the others in their tasks soon. These five humans were from Europe and would forever change the face of their country! Who are these people? They would be Harry James Black-Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, and Fleur Delacour. Get ready Japan, for you are about to teach these five your ways that will help them save their world!

(Authors Notes: Short I know, but so am I on time with college work and all. I promise that I'll do better next chapter.

Darien: We hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and also the unique characters that we brought in here. If any of you want to help us with anything at all, just let us know either through reviews or e-mail.

DJ: Also, we would also appreciate it if we got longer reviews. In short, reviews that are more then a sentence long.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the really immense delay, ladies and gentlemen. But, other things caught up with me and I got a bit busy. Well, better late then never!

Darien: Also, Godzilla will be neutral. He will not be good or evil; rather he will be a key to the defeat of Voldemort! All will be revealed in time. We do have a bit of a problem here.

DJ: I need some help in deciding on Lily Evans-Potter legacy, something just as grand as her husband's legacy. DJ wants to break the stereotypical on how only James Potter's legacy/family is mentioned and not Lily or her side of the family. Any ideas?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 4 

The plane lurched and jolted around for a few minutes, causing Harry Potter to wake up from his nap. It also woke up a certain girl who loved to change her hair color every now and then. The teens stared out the window and saw a large red tower that would rival that of the one in Paris, France. 'Hey, it's the Tokyo Tower! That must mean we're here!' each of them thought as excitement coursed through their systems. They knew about the object due from reading a pamphlet about Tokyo, since it was one of few reading materials that was on the plane. The flight lasted for more then twelve hours, so they had some time to kill.

They had to wait until the plane came to a complete stop, one of the stewardesses announcing to all that it was okay to release seat belts. Shortly, the plane connected with the designated terminal and the people started to file out slowly. Harry was among the first to get off, followed behind Tonks. As the young man walked, he felt the familiar presence of someone from back home close behind. 'Is someone from Dumbledore's turkey club tailing me? Of course not! I mean, they're all back in Europe. Besides, I told no one else of my trip so its probably just paranoia.' he thought.

Tonks was a bit too busy to pay attention to her instincts, as she was excited about being in the "Land of the Rising Sun". She said to herself in delight "This is so cool! I'm going to try out all the food and electronic games that they have here!" Despite being in the magical world, she still went to her muggle roots and come to appreciate some of the finer things that the non-magical folks created. Video games and arcades were a major joy for her, finding the games more fascinating then most magic. She went down with the rest of the passengers to the terminal to get her things.

As the two were looking for their luggage that was supposed to be coming out on a conveyor belt, they did not notice two beings hiding in the shadows nearby. They were dressed in black entirely and seemed to be able to keep their identities secret from the crowds. They were males, looking at a certain individual with a lighting bolt scar on his head. "_Interesting… I feel a great deal of power from that young man there. It is raw and unrefined, but large nevertheless._" one of them spoke out. His partner added "_Indeed. And that lighting bolt across his head… he must be a special magic being to have that. Come, we must inform our superiors._" In a blurring of sight and the swift breeze of wind, they vanished without a trace.

* * *

In Kyoto

Fleur Delacour was gracefully leaving the airport, very glad to be on solid ground. 'All those males coming on to me… ugh! And for twelve hours too!' she complained as she stretched a little to get the kinks out of her being. However, it did cause many of the male passbyers to stare at her and the females to wack them upside the head for good measure. Fleur was slightly surprised at the action, not once seeing that kind of response in her country. Shrugging it off, the quarter-veela went down to the terminal to get her luggage. As she walked to her destination, she passed by a shop that had mannequins of women dressed in white facial make-up and wearing elaborate and beautiful dresses.

She stopped for a moment to admire the clothing and also the dummies that wore them. "Oh, such wonderful clothing!" she exclaimed as she examined the expensive silk dresses. A Japanese female teenager in a high-school fuku who was passing along saw the blonde looking at the kimonos in awe and decided to enlighten the foreigner on what she was checking out. "_Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice that you have an interest in the geikos._" she said to Fleur. The blonde turned and looked at the Japanese teen. Thankfully for the French girl, she cast on herself a Translation charm shortly after arriving and it helped her to understand the Japanese language.

"_Geikos?_" Fleur inquired. The teenager explained that the dummies she was looking at were what many have come to know as 'geishas', traditional Japanese women entertainers, and that the dresses she was admiring were _furisodes_. The term 'geikos' was a dialect used mainly by Kyoto citizens. Fleur was quite taken with the styles of these geishas and asked if there was anyway to learn more about them. "_There should be a school or institution around the city that helps women practice the art of becoming a geiko. It's a way from here, however._" the schoolgirl answered. Fleur thanked her for the information and help, waving goodbye to her new acquaintance as she went to pick up her luggage.

'Geishas… I think I should learn how more about this tradition.' Fleur thought as she descended down to the baggage line.

* * *

In Sapporo

A passenger boat docked off at Sapporo Harbor, its passengers getting off the ship in a slow manner. Among them were Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They were getting off with their glamour charms removed, seeing that their faces and names were not even known in this part of the world. "Wow! I have been in some muggle towns in London, but this place beats them all!" Bellatrix exclaimed in her native tongue. Narcissa had to agree. Seeing the large and populated area of Sapporo, and its vast resources of technology, it really took the pureblood's breath away. 'I've been cooped up for so long… its finally good to be free to see places like this!' the former Malfoy thought.

Luggage in tow, the two former Death Eaters took off to see what they could find in the large and seemingly prosperous city. The large buildings, the sights and sounds, the people, and also the fashion caught the women's attention. Bellatrix pointed to a very extravagant hotel and exclaimed "Cissy, look! Let's spend our little vacation in there!" The older woman had to chuckle a little, seeing her sister act a little like a child. 'Can't blame her though. After years under that infernal potion, and cooped up in England for a long time, she's now experiencing new things so its to be expected.' she thought.

Narcissa reached into her purse to take out some Galleons, but she suddenly remembered that England's magical currency was not yet taken into account at the Japanese currency level. "Bella, wait a moment! Before we do anything with our money, we need to exchange it first with the currency here in Japan." she informed her sister. Bella stopped her movement and knew what Narcissa meant; to exchange their magical European currency with both the muggle and magical currency of Japan. "Well, come on. We need to find a 'special' department then!" Bella exclaimed. After seeing the city, she was eager to go and try out all of the wonderful things it had to offer.

As they left to find a magical section of the city in order to do their business, they failed to sense the presence of two female beings up on the rooftops. They were covered in white garbs, skintight of course. "_I recognize those two. They are feared people in their own homeland, 'Death Eaters' is the term for the wand-users in Europe._" one of them spoke out. Her partner nodded and added in "_Yes, but they seem… out of character. I sense no maliciousness or ill intent in their stance or auras, but rather… a sense of freedom, like they regained something lost._" Regardless, the two believed that this should be reported to their leaders. They vanished without a trace.

* * *

In England

It was not a good afternoon for the Order of the Phoenix, nor for the Death Eaters. Dumbledore was not able to find Harry, his detection and monitoring devices all disabled. He realized that after Harry's emancipation and acts of bearing both the Black and Potter family rings, the sheer amount of magical energy wiped away any and all magical traces that was put on him. He gravely announced his failure at a meeting, which caused quite an uproar. However, more trouble came in the form of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The two had confronted Headmaster of Hogwarts at said meeting, inquiring why he was so desperate to obtain Harry.

Obviously, McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley immediately came to the defense of the Headmaster, saying that it was not their concern. Fortunately, the two had grown some backbone along with some subtly. Luna firmly stated that as Harry's friends, they were concerned with his well being and thus wanted to know why Dumbledore was so interested in Harry now. Hermione and Ron intervened, fiercely stating that they were Harry's friends and were concerned too, but put their faith in Dumbledore. Neville shot them with an emotional arrow as he put in that if they were indeed his "friends", why did they not inform Harry about their involvement with the Headmaster and also readily accepting the Auror training.

Ron and Hermione were rendered speechless, and the rest of the Order was surprised at the brass and upfrontness of the two. Neville and Luna left the room, saying that Harry was not someone to look after like a child and also to look into why Dumbledore was so interested in Harry's location. The old Headmaster was now weary of the children, wondering if they were suspicious of his plans. Snape was able to salvage a bit of the Order's dignity , reporting that Voldemort's forces and financial resources were plummeting.

According to the spy, Voldemort was incensed when he learned of Bellatrix's escape. The woman was a large part in instilling fear and strength in her forces whenever they were deployed, and now with her gone the troops were missing half of their power and motivation. Not only that, it was reported by Lucius that his wife was gone as well and his bank vault was close to empty. Draco could not gain the Black Family inheritance because he was not in the will and also that an heir was already proclaimed. The Dark Lord's financial assets were rapidly dwindling due to his campaigns of terror, and this was a serious blow to his power.

This was big news to the Order, but Dumbledore still insisted that it was paramount to look for Harry and bring him back to England. Moody inquired why Harry was so important while Voldemort was now weakened, both in strength and money issues, but the aged wizard said that it was highly classified. The old but experienced Auror knew why Luna and Neville were wary of the Headmaster, and decided to follow up on their hunch. With nothing left to discuss, the Order was broken up and the members returning home.

Currently, the Weasley's (Ron and Ginny) and Hermione were coming downstairs and into the living room. They found Neville and Luna lounging about, sitting in the plush chairs and reading some books. "Come on you two, we have practice with Kingsley and Remus right now!" Ron stated. Luna and Neville looked up from their books, giving the trio a once over with their eyes, and gazed right back down to their reading material. "Sorry Ron, can't right now. I'm busy." Neville replied sarcastically.

Hermione and Ginny were just downright confused and annoyed at their friend's too-casual attitude. "Neville, what is up with you?! You and Luna have been acting defiant and such to not only Dumbledore, but to the Aurors too!" Hermione shrieked. Luna did not take her nose out of the book she was reading, but replied "We're acting this way because of the Headmaster. He is hiding something and we believe that involves Harry greatly. Since he won't tell us what or why, we will give him a hard time as we see fit. The Aurors too." Ron was about to say something snappy, but never had the chance as Neville leveled towards him a hard glare.

"You three just trust the old man too much for your own good. He may be an advanced wizard and has accomplished a lot of good things, but there is something that does not add up here. He wants Harry badly here, but why didn't he just bring him here instead of going to live with his relatives in the first place? And why is it that he is giving us special training and not Harry?" Neville said evenly and hardly. Ginny and Ron were at a loss for words, but Hermione remained stubborn in her faith and trust in a parental/educational authority.

"And you call yourselves his friends?" Luna inquired harshly towards the bushy-haired bookworm. The blonde put down the book and marched over the Hermione, now up in her face in a way that contrasted to her usual spacey-dreamy look. "Granger, you need to get your head out of the clouds and try to actually see what is going on. You seem to be smart, yet not wise enough to see what has and is taking place. So before you go defending Dumbledore, actually THINK about his actions as of late." Now that cut into Hermione, and the book-smart witch was now at a loss for words. Neville went to Luna and the both of them left to go upstairs.

As they went upstairs, they passed Remus and Kingsley who were hiding under some Invisibility cloaks. "Those kids are something else, standing up for Harry like that." Kingsley told his comrade. Remus agreed with him, but couldn't help but feel that Longbottom and Lovegood had something legitimate against Dumbledore. 'What if they are right? What if there is something more going on between Harry and the Headmaster?' the werewolf thought. Before they could say anything else, the two experience fighters dodged out of the way of a Stunner spell. The two "hit the dirt" and looked up to see a smirking Neville and Luna with their wands out.

"Even if we're stuck in here and hate this whole deal, we might as well practice. Harry would want us to be in top condition when battling those D.E. jackasses." Neville said. His words were answered when the two Aurors fired off spells of their own, Luna and Neville ducking and dodging while running away. Remus and Kingsley took off, and their noise caused Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to take up in the action.

* * *

At Riddle Manor

Voldemort was pissed off, royally at that. "My Death Eaters have lost their will to fight since Lestrange vanished, and now my finances have been compromised!" he growled to himself. This day was just filled with bad news from the get-go. Lucius and Rodolphus had just received word of their divorces from their wives, their vaults were now nearly empty, and to top it off Draco was not able to gain the Black fortune. To make matters worse, Bellatrix and Narcissa have fled and their whereabouts unknown. Voldemort tried to use his Dark Mark to find out were Bella was, but unfortunately it came up empty. Apparently, like Dumbledore's devices and monitoring system, the Dark Mark could find any of his followers… in Europe's borders.

"Wormtail, get in here now!" Voldemort hissed. The traitorous pudgy man scurried in, crawling in like the rat he was. "Yes, Milord?" the man whimpered as he kissed the hem of Tom Riddle's robes. The half-blood sneered at the pathetic excuse for a wizard and inquired harshly on his new project was coming along. "Everything is on schedule, my Lord. The potion and ritual requirements to make your giants and dragons extremely monstrous are proceeding as schedule. Snape is half-way done and only needs to secure six more rare ingredients to make the potion potent enough to work." Pettigrew reported.

Tom Riddle was pleased with this, if only a little. His plan was to make his armies more larger, more massive. His giants would be exceed their normal average sizes greatly, and the dragons would be able to block out the sun entirely with their large bodies. With such large forces in his hand, he would go unopposed and unstoppable! "Excellent, Wormtail. Make sure that the requirements to prepare our forces is on schedule, and in the meantime go and look for a replacement for Bellatrix." Tom Riddle ordered. The simpering worm bowed and thanked Voldemort profusely before leaving quickly. 'Soon, nothing will stand in my way! Not the Ministry, the Order, Dumbledore… or that accursed Harry Potter!' he thought with an evil sneer on his face.

* * *

In Japan

On an island off the coast of Japan, far in the east, something was happening. The island itself was bare and a wasteland due to radioactive tests, no inhabitants whatsoever on it. The amazing thing was that near the middle of the rocky region… a large egg was slowly glowing yellow. Now, this egg was extremely large by anyone's standards. And right now, something was happening that would trigger an event that would send the worlds rocking big time! Who did the egg belong to? And why was it so important?

(Author's Notes: Not bad, eh? I have decided that for this story, Harry will train to become a samurai warrior. Bellatrix and Tonks will be taken under the wings of ninjas, Narcissa will become a special type of miko, and Fleur will become a special type of Geisha!

Darien: Godzilla and the rest of the characters will interact with the HP crew, but please give it time. To all out there, we hope you have enjoyed this massive twist of personalities and events here!

DJ: So, what do you think? If given the choice, what would you have the characters be doing and why? Also, should the characters actually take the time to learn the Japanese language without using the Translation charm?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry for the IMMENSE delay, but now that my college life is completed I now have more then enough time to work over all the stories I have been neglecting due to work and studying.

Harry: His partner Darien is out, so I'm filling in. My trip to Japan is eventful so far, but let's see what happens next! To all of you who have contributed to this story, you all will receive your dues and notices here!

DJ: Also, I will be adding more monsters into the mix! Heh, Tommy-boy, a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle, is going to be surprised when his army of super-giants and dragons go up against the most powerful monsters in existence! Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 5 

Harry Potter was currently having the time of his life. He was walking amidst a huge crowd of people, looking at the sights and sounds of Japan. Thanks to the translation charm he put on himself, he was able to understand the Japanese language. Sadly, he did not put a text-translation charm into his eyes so he could read Japanese signs. Nevertheless, he was walking into the heart of Japan and it was so lively it made his head spin!

'All this time in being cooped up in England, I feel so overwhelmed to be in a place like this! In a good way, of course.' Harry thought to himself. He took a couple of turns here and there, and soon found himself in front of a large building. It was complex and very modern, making the ones in England look mild by comparison. He walked towards the gate entrance, but was stopped by some guards. "_Sorry young man, no unauthorized personnel allowed past this point._" one of the guards informed Harry. The teenaged wizard from England inquired on what that building was up there.

"_That is the headquarters of G-Force, a branch connected to the Japanese Special Defense Force._" the other guard explained. His partner whispered to him that Harry must have been a foreigner if he did not know about the building already. "_Sir, how about you go to the top of Tokyo Tower? You can see everything from there._" the guard's companion stated. Harry understood their implied meaning, that they wanted him to leave from the premises. Bowing a little to the guards, as was the custom in the country he learned, and left the place. As he left though, he felt that this place would become important to him in the future.

Walking towards the high red tower, he did not notice still the men following him from the shadows. "_He is very strong, despite his posture and looks. Lord Hisao will be pleased when we bring him this young one_." one of them told his partner. Said partner replied "_He has much to learn about our ways, but he holds potential. Come, we must this report to our lord and receive our next instructions_.". The two vanished with nay a sound, indicating that there was more to them then meets the eye. Heck, even Mad-Eye Moody wouldn't be able to detect that or them with his magical roving/detecting eyeball.

* * *

In another part of Tokyo

Nymphadora Tonks was chilling out in one of the hottest spots in the city, a mall that featured a whole array of arcade games! She felt a little out of place since most of the teens and children in the arcade were wearing school uniforms and sailor fuku's, but that different styles of dressing never seemed to stop her. 'This is so totally cool!!' she thought to herself as she played the video games such as _Mortal Kombat_, _Street Fighter 2_, and _Virtua Fighter_. Even though she lived most of her life as a muggle in Great Britain, she had never seen arcade games such as these nor had this much fun.

'Best of all is that these Japanese kids really like my hair color!' Tonks thought in total relief and pride. Back at home, she prided herself on being different and making such a racket in public by having her hair a different color or style. But the Japanese citizens, now they appreciated things different and unique. Tonks's current hair color, aquamarine, was now the rage and the British Auror saw teens passing by that had green or even purple hair! "This place rocks on so many levels!" she said to herself, and she turned just in time to see her character Kitana get her body sliced and diced by Baraka's fatality move.

"Oh no!! I slipped up!" Tonks exclaimed in defeat while her opponent, a teenage girl wearing a sailor fuku near her age. While the teen celebrated her win with her nearby friends, Tonks slipped out and made her way outside of the arcade. "Heh, it was fun, no doubts there. But, I need to see what else this exciting town has to offer." the morpher said to herself, taking out a large map of the city. As she walked towards the Tokyo Tower, she too was followed by strangers in black. However, they were female in form and also wore unique insignias around their waists. The insignia was a lighting bolt etched on a silver metal plate.

"_This foreigner possesses the unique gift of transformation, doing so without an incantation or hand sign. She will become very useful for Lady Kimi._" one of female in black whispered to her partner. Apparently, this one could detect whatever special ability anyone possessed, a little bit vague but nevertheless useful in some cases. Her partner replied "_Perhaps, but I feel that her destiny will soon be revealed. Her aura is strong, and I sense that her spiritual energy is equal to it._" The two ducked into a nearby dark alley, formed an unusual hand and vanished in a flash of light. Things were going to get very interesting for Tonks in the future.

* * *

In Kyoto

Fleur Delacour was also having an exquisite time in the city, finding the sites and culture stimulating. Currently, she was at the _Kinkaku-ji_ or otherwise known to many tourists as the Golden Pavilion. It was once a place where Buddhist monks and followers of the faith came to pray and such, but also burned down many times in the past. Now, it was a place where tourists can come in and absorb all of its history and culture. Even the garden and pond, called _Kyoko-chi_ (Mirror Pond) was a sight to behold. A place of beauty and splendor.

The French quarter-veela was staring at the roof of the pavilion, where atop it stood a golden statue of the _fenghuang_, also known as the Chinese Phoenix. "Oh, such a _magnifique_ bird! The phoenixes back home do not look as interesting!" she said to herself. The phoenix's of the West were spectacular, no doubts there. But with a Chinese version, it was to be mildly impressive. The visitor from France was planning on viewing the wards in Kyoto, finding that the religious aspect of Japan quite interesting and wanting to know more. "This country… so full of life, very different from England and France. If only a little." Fleur decided before leaving. She still had plenty of sites to see, and little time to see them.

As she was leaving the temple, she did not notice two white-robed figures emerge from the rooftop. One was male, the other female. They wore priestly garments, but the male wore prayer beads and a while his partner had on a talisman of sort on her neck. "_The one that left just now, the gaijin blonde. She is special, strong in spiritual strength. I can sense it from her._" the male spoke out. The female nodded her head and replied "_The winds of destiny… they blow strong around her. We must inform Lord Hisao and Lady Chiasa. This gaijin has the potential to become a formidable miko._" The two then walked down the roof, out of sight of anyone's vision.

* * *

In Sapporo

Narcissa and Bellatrix Black were enjoying themselves fully in the city, taking in the sights and tastes of the land. Both have come back from a magical currency exchange area, and now taking full advantage of the situation. The two ladies have been dining in various restaurants and food places, the Japanese cuisine tantalizing their taste buds to the max. Not to mention that the added experience of seeing the sights was nearly overwhelming their senses. For the first time in their lives, they could do whatever they wanted and not worry about being reprimanded either by their spouses, society, or by their former comrades in the Death Eater circle. Currently, both were enjoying some food in a restaurant called _Daiki Dome_ where it was both expensive and served fine food.

"This is so wonderful, sister! This country really has some good food, atmosphere, everything!" Bellatrix stated to Narcissa. The blonde ex-wife of Lucius bit back a small laugh, amused and happy to see her sister so elated. 'Its like she's a new person entirely. From the usually cold and uncaring soldier under the Dark One's thumb, she's now as carefree and energetic as she was before our accursed family forced us to serve the forces of evil.' Cissy thought. Sure, it was strange to eat with sticks and such, but the experience was needed and the sisters were doing well so far. Bellatrix was eating at a fast pace, while Narcissa took her time.

"Sister, calm down. Your food will still be on the plate, you know." Narcissa whispered. Bella mumbled that she didn't care, wanting to eat as much as possible. It's to be expected, especially after one receives only meager quantities of food just to survive another day. She, however, wanted to devour as much as possible until she was full and completely content. As the duo ate away and enjoyed the afternoon, they were once again being spied upon by the very same people from the airport. The duo was hiding behind a large pillar in the southwest corner, hidden by any prying eyes thanks to magic.

"_These women… so lively, free, and spirited. They are not like the reports indicated from what I have read._" one of them spoke out. Her partner suggested "_It seems that something drastic has changed for them. Not only that, I feel that these two hold a unique destiny in their hands. I can sense that those two will become critical for the people back in the West._" In any case, the two felt necessary to go back to their place of gathering and inform their leader, one Lady Akemi. The two vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving nay a trace of their existence.

* * *

Back in England

Neville and Luna were getting ready for bed, tired from their workout with the Aurors. Moody and Remus worked them hard into the ground, as did Shacklebolt. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also worked hard as well. Although, they were roughed up a little bit more then usual by Neville and Luna during one-on-one practice sessions. The duo seemed to be livelier during these rounds, tossing the trio around with little difficulty. The trio put up a formidable defense, that is certain. However, it was not enough against the prowess of Longbottom and Lovegood.

Stretching a bit, Neville was complementing Luna on a job well done. "It was amazing on how you used **_Aguamenti_ (Water Charm)** on the floor to cause Hermione and Ron to slip and fall, then use a small lighting spell to give them a real shock to the system!" he congratulated his friend. Luna replied "Thank you, but you using a combination of **_Glacius_ (Freezing Charm)** on Ginny's wand arm and **_Lumos_** to blind her into running into that wall was funny! Very effective too." The two had used simple spells on the three, but effectively and efficiently. In short, they proved that it wasn't the spell itself that does the damage to the wizard/witch. It was on how the spells affected not only themselves, but also the environment in a unique way.

The two continued to talk, that is until Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked into the room. They looked none worse for wear, thanks to the healing spells of Molly Weasley, but their pride as well as their body was aching. "Guys, we need to talk." Hermione started to say when Luna held her hand up to silence her. "There is nothing to discuss here, Hermione. You three acted on Dumbledore's advice, not paying heed to your own decisions. Until you receive forgiveness from Harry, you will receive none from us." Lovegood stated sharply.

"Look! Look, we talked it over a bit and… we have been putting much faith in Dumbledore." Ginny started to say. Ron put in "But, he did defeat the first Dark Lord Grindelwald! He's Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and also Head of Hogwarts! There are a lot of reasons to trust Dumbledore's advice!" Neville shook his head and looked Ron square in the eye. "While that is true, Dumbledore is still human and I can see he has two weaknesses. One, he is often more trusting then most men. Two, he overestimates his decisions and misses or overlooks some details in his plans." he said. Hermione could find reason with Ron's argument, but the one Neville just stated was sound in itself.

"Look, you all very good points. I can see that. But what we really wanted to ask is… how do we regain Harry's trust? From what we saw at Gringotts, he knew of what we were doing. So how do we regain what we lost?" Hermione inquired. Luna was pensive for a moment, then gave her answer. "Simple, you beg his forgiveness and at the same time train hard with the Aurors. However, you change your priorities." the blonde said. Despite her nickname "Loony", she was anything but that. Unique, but gifted and smarter then one gave her credit for. "Change our priorities?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes. From now on, you all really dig in and learn all you can. No more holding back, yourself or against the enemy. Change the priority from keeping an eye on Harry to just being the best so you can be ready to tackle those Death Eater jackasses when they come." Neville stated firmly. Luna added in "You got to have more faith and trust in Harry. I know he will never lose control, nor turn against Good." The trio were discussing this turn of events, not so sure if they really wanted to go against Dumbledore or pick up their training. After much discussion, the three faced the two staunch supporters of Harry Potter. "Luna, Neville. We don't know exactly what Dumbledore is up to, nor do we have the nerve yet to stand up to him or the other adults." Ron started out.

Ginny continued "But, we'll give you the benefit of a doubt for now. We'll step up training, and also find out why Dumbledore is so interested in Harry." This pleased the couple, but was still wary of them due to the strong loyalty towards Albus. Hermione put in "I really don't like this, I do not indeed. But… if this is to regain Harry's trust in us, then I'm all up for it." To prove her honesty, she took off a secret Galleon that acted as two-way communication device. Ron and Ginny were a bit surprised by this behavior, but they looked at one another and soon dropped in their communication devices as well.

"Okay then, this is a start. Now, let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Luna said. That was the one thing they all agreed on. Going to their respective rooms and beds, the five teens settled in for the rest of the night. Things were going to get interesting for the trio, and also more challenging for Longbottom and Lovegood.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic

The Minister Cornelius Fudge was not having a good day. Ever since the return of Voldemort was announced, many citizens in the British magical realm were blaming him for not being prepared when it counted and slandering Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. His popularity was dwindling, and along with that was his influence. People he used to bully into submission were now gaining backbones, so now he had multiple threats to his place as Minister of Magic. "Why? Why in my lifetime and term in office?!" the old man moaned out in his private office. The place he is now, once holding air and authority, was now reduced to being the only sanctum for Fudge.

The door opened and in walked Percy Weasley, Fudge's loyal lackey. "Sorry about the intrusion, sir. But more Howlers have come in." Percy started apologetically as he had in his hands about one hundred red letters. Fudge shook his head pitifully and told his servant to dump them in the furnace. The Weasley man understood completely, seeing that the Minister received a LOT of Howlers on a daily basis now. 'The Minister is really teetering on the brink of both exhaustion and devastation. Poor man.' he thought as he left the office.

"This is all that Potter's fault! If he didn't show up in the Department of Mysteries on that night, then You-Know-Who wouldn't have appeared!" Fudge ranted to himself. In his view, Harry was the source of all his problems now. First it was his popularity as the "One Who Defeated You-Know-Who", and now it was the "One Who Encountered Resurrected You-Know-Who". Fudge was thinking 'If I can just come up with a plan to turn these sad events into my favor, I may yet to save face and regain my influence!' After thinking this up, the doors opened wide and in came Dolores Umbridge. That woman was as exhausted and livid about the Minister's loss of power.

Ever since the incidents at Hogwarts, her abduction by the Centaurs, and also the suits charged against her by the parents of the students she forced to write with Blood Quills, her political and personal life were in shambles. "Minister Fudge, I have urgent news for you!" she nearly yelled out. Fudge rubbed his temples more, feeling a headache coming on. "What is it now, Dolores?" he mumbled out wearily. It was then that Umbridge delivered a piece of news that would later on forever reduce him to a poor idiot. "Harry Potter is no longer registering in England, or any part of Europe for that matter! He has left the country!" Dolores announced.

A number of scenarios, most ludicrous ones, were running through the hollow head of Fudge. 'If that brat is not in Europe, he must be somewhere else… and that means the possibility of him turning Dark! Yes!! A miracle!' he thought. The political-savvy fool turned to Dolores, new fire in his eyes. "Miss Umbridge, call for the Daily Prophet and any other newsletter! I'm going to announce an emergency conference concerning this matter!" he declared. Dolores nodded her head furiously and scurried out of the office. Fudge was beside himself with glee. In his head, he figured out on how to boost his popularity again and smear Potter's reputation in mud like last time.

* * *

At G-Force

The team of scientists, architects, and metalworkers were busy putting together the latest robot known to all mankind. Studying and running simulations on the destroyed parts of Mecha-King Ghidorah, they knew on what to build and how to improve it. The end result was the mechanical clone of the King of the Monsters… MechaGodzilla! The roboticized brute was slightly taller then Godzilla, about 120 m high and its gross weight about 150,000 lbs. Now, the Japanese and other foreign scientists were working around the clock with military personnel to finish their piece of work.

One of the scientists pointed to one of the huge metal legs that were to be MechaGodzilla's means of support. "_The metal itself is more durable then titanium, and also has the ability to reflect any kind of light or energy to a degree. This metal from the future, its really a piece of work._" the male scientist explained. A female wearing the uniform of a lieutenant went closer to the leg to inspect it. "_Are you going to coat the entire structure in synthetic diamond soon? After the partial success of the Super X-2 some years ago, it was agreed that any weapon created to go against Gojira would have to be fitted with the material._" she asked. The material, synthetic diamond, was a very useful if very expensive item to create. About six or so years ago, a combat weapon called _Super X-2_ was outfitted with the diamond in the front and was able to reflect back Godzilla's blue radioactive heat blast 100x more effectively. It lasted for some time until it began to melt and deform being under the blast for too long.

"_Yes, the synthetic diamond coating will be applied on as soon as the entire robotic structure is complete. Friends, this new super weapon will be able to stop Gojira once and for all!_" the scientist exclaimed. For the people in Japan, this was a historic event. After all the defeats and deaths caused by Godzilla in the past, they would be able to kill him and restore peace and tranquility to the land. However, some feel that this new weapon would just be another failure like all the others. In their eyes, Godzilla was more then a monster. He was a victim of a foolish race age, and was just trying to live as it could in a world where he is not accepted.

While the scientists worked around the clock, they did not realize that they missed a piece of debris after hauling in Mecha-King Ghidorah from the sea. It was a piece of the futuristic metal, floating towards the peninsular land that was near Yokohama. This simple piece of metal would be a key factor in a part of an event that would forever change the lives of the visitors in Japan and the ones overseas in Europe.

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I saw the fifth HP movie, and it was pretty good. In any case, I'm sorry if this seems a little vague.

Harry: If any of you wishes to be any of the secret agents that are keeping an eye on Harry and the others, or one of the scientists and military personnel working on MechaGodzilla, let us know. We'll put you in, and also make sure that you or the character you want to put in is mentioned and given full credit.

DJ: I am going to be working on my other stories. There is no excuse for this lack of activity, so I need to get moving! Wish me luck.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry again for delay, just enjoying some free time to myself.

Darien: In this chapter, Harry and his soon-to-be harem will meet the ones trailing them and start their training into their own unique arts. Harry will be trained in the ways of the sword as a samurai, Bellatrix and Tonks will become kunoichi of the shadows, Fleur in the ways of the clever and strong geishas, and Narcissa the ways of the spiritual arts of the miko.

DJ: In the meantime, things are teetering for Europe. The people are gradually pulling together against the attacks of Voldemort, including the Order and the fragile friendship link of Neville and Luna with the rest, but the numbers of the dead steadily rise.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 6 

A week has passed since Harry Potter departed from England, and things were not going good for the citizens in the country. Even though Voldemort lost his top lieutenant, he still inspired fear and horror in his troops but he had to be on the battlefield with them. And with his treasure chest dwindling away, he had to resort to mundane efforts to refill it. He and his Death Eaters started to terrorize small magical and muggle communities, raiding to find anything of value as well as spread the usual bloodshed and trauma.

His reputation got a small but needed boost when Fudge, in all his "limitless knowledge", put up a campaign that declared Harry Potter going dark since leaving England. Voldemort used the fear and panic the populace had due to the news to his advantage, he transfiguring a dummy into a version of Harry and taking it with him as a sort of hostage display. It was a cheap theatrical trick, but effective nonetheless. Many of the wizards and witches who saw the sight believed that Harry did not indeed turn dark, but rather was captured and was now powerless before Voldemort. Those who saw the display lost most of their hope and courage, believing that the babe who saved them the first time was now human rather then an all-powerful wizard.

Of course, there was some good news during these events. Fudge was now under increasing pressure from the populace, and his plan to smear Harry backfired on him big time. As a result, others started to see that they needed to train more in order to be more prepared since "Harry" was doomed and could no longer rely on him or the Ministry. Adults were more reluctant then the teens, having gone through an ordeal in the past concerning Voldemort, but they took up their wands and started to train again in the art of self-defense. Not like karate or any martial arts, but magic dueling and also practicing on dummies.

Currently, Hermione and Luna were practicing some offensive spells on some moving dummies that had taken on the forms of Death Eaters. Moody had ordered and transfigured the lifeless puppets, and also set it up that they fired only _Reducto_ blasts. In his explanation, he stated that the spells could be a lesson as they could be anything that ranged from lethal to "Unforgivable" in real combat. This would give the witch/wizard a more realistic view of battle and decided on what to do in the current situation.

"Luna, you go around and send a _Aguamenti_ (Water Mind) above! It'll rain down on the dummies, and I'll cast the _Conjunctivits_ curse on them. They'll not be able to see your form in the downpour, and that'll give us the advantage of attacking them from both sides!" Hermione whispered to her partner. The alliance between her and Lovegood was fragile at first, but gradually grew strong bit by bit as the days passed by. Luna nodded her head and started to make her way past the obstacles that were erected up to act as buffers/hiding places.

While the girls put their plan into action, from the sidelines were Moody and Kingsley. The boys and Ginny were having lunch, and McGonagall and Dumbledore were going over their plans for both intercepting Voldemort's forces and also for the upcoming school year. "You know Shacklebolt, those girls have the potential to be best witches that England has ever seen. Given enough training in the Auror Academy for a few years, they could among the best in Europe." Alastor told his comrade in arms.

The powerful and firm man of African descent nodded his head briefly and commented "Yes Moody, you have a point there. Those girls have the potential, but its up to them to release it. But its strange… a week ago, they wouldn't have gotten along like this. I wonder what happened." Moody just shrugged his shoulders and said that as long as the two worked together like they were now, they would certainly be better prepared for the dangers that lay ahead. Upon seeing the dummies getting blasted apart by twin _Confringo_ (Blasting Curse) beams from both sides, the two smiled.

'I just hope that Harry is preparing himself like we are.' both Aurors thought as the girls rose up in victory, leaving to get some lunch.

* * *

Back in Japan

Harry Potter was relaxing in a small park, underneath a _sakura_ (cherry blossom) tree. The young man had never felt so relaxed in all of his life, not even when he was in England. During his stay in Japan, he sampled the culture and lifestyle of the city and also visited the countryside. He also took in the famous sights, got to sample some technological marvels, and also make some new acquaintances in the arcade games he visited. Thanks to his newfound wealth, he never had to worry about running out of cash.

"Man… this is really the life. I wonder if Sirius ever thought about traveling here." Harry said to himself. The thought of his godfather brought a sad smile to his face, the image in his head now was of him and Sirius having fun at the karaoke bars, looking at the world from atop the Tokyo Tower, and also competiting against one another at the arcade in games such as _Fatal Fury 2_. He would have used Mai Shiranui while Sirius would have played Terry Bogard. For some reason, the bouncy kunoichi attracted Harry's attention.

"Well Sirius, your advice worked. I filled my veins with life, and it feels great!" he shouted out, laughing a bit as he fell on the soft green grass. That got the attention of some people nearby, but he didn't care. He was finally having the time of his life, and loving every minute of it! He checked his watch and saw that it was about midnight, very late indeed. As he rose up from the grass, he looked all around and saw many couples. They all looked up to the clear sky, the stars twinkling and the moon full and bright.

Harry let out a sigh and asked himself, 'I wonder if I'll ever have a girlfriend. Heh, with my track record and being on the hit list of the most psychotic wizard in Europe, I'll be even lucky if a girl would want to stay with me for a few hours.' The young wizard got up to leave the grounds, heading back to his hotel. However, as he walked to the entrance-exit, he passed by a beautiful woman with pale-blue hair. It was only for a split-second, but Harry swore that he recognized her from somewhere.

'Aww, who am I kidding? There are many girls here in Japan who color their hair, so it's not even likely she'd be here.' Harry thought before he left.

Meanwhile, the girl who passed him also had a feeling of déjà vu. 'That boy! Could he be…? Nah, he couldn't be him. I mean, he looks to be full of vitality and also very cute!' she thought as she went in to see the stars out. This particular girl did not have a date, but that couldn't mean she couldn't just enjoy the night. It was Nymphadora Tonks, who was also enjoying her week of freedom and life. Like Harry, she had been sampling the finest that Japan offered and was really content and at peace with herself.

"I haven't felt this way since I graduated from the Auror Academy." she said to herself softly. Although she gained a job and the responsibilities with it, she also gained the headaches and the serious air that came along with it. And when Dumbledore enlisted her in the Order of the Phoenix, she felt more restricted and restrained. But now, she finally felt her age and was enjoying every minute of it! Sitting under the sakura tree, she looked up to see the moon and the stars in the sky.

"I hope you're seeing me now, cousin Sirius. I took your advice, and I couldn't be happier." Tonks whispered to the heavens. A few days ago, she received the owl from Gringotts read the details of what happened during the reading of Sirius's will. She was shocked when she heard about Harry's display of raw magic towards Dumbledore, surprised on the amount of money Sirius had left her, and also touched on her cousin's last words to Harry. So, she had taken his advice as well and filled her veins with life.

* * *

Meanwhile

On two separate bullet trains heading towards Tokyo, one from Sapporo and the other from Kyoto, three other witches were also enjoying Japan. Fleur Delacour was reading a book on geishas and how they were used in society. It surprised her slightly that geisha's were not prostitutes as many have come to believe, but traditional Japanese female entertainers who were skilled in various Japanese arts and performances. During her stay in Japan, the young lady delved into Japanese history while also exploring the sights.

'So many professions and history in this country, very unlike France or England!' she thought. She had come to learn that while Japan was growing and evolving in technology and modernization, they have come to keep and preserve their traditions as well as nature. It was a delicate balance that really impressed the blonde veela.

"I think I should really try to find a magical school here that would help me achieve my full potential." she whispered to herself. All the time she should have been looking for a place to hone her abilities, she was actually having fun and seeing the sights. The thought of her younger sister scolding her for doing such a thing brought a chuckle to her throat, but she banished it as she got closer to her destination. Tokyo was the capital of the country, so she believed that she would see more sights as well as find a suitable school.

On the other train from Sapporo, Bellatrix and Narcissa were anxiously awaiting their arrival at the Tokyo terminal. That and also being amazed at a train that could go faster then the locomotive back in England, yet gliding smoothly and little turbulence of any sort. The former wife of Malfoy looked at the passing land in the window while her sister read the brochure on all of the sights and tourists attractions that Tokyo had to offer.

"I really wish that Sirius was with us to enjoy this moment." Narcissa whispered to herself. She and Bellatrix, like Tonks, received an owl from Gringotts informing them on the reading of the will some time ago. The intelligent blonde witch was surprised when she read about Harry's display of raw magic towards Dumbledore. According to her knowledge, very few in England could throw an orb of raw magic without an incantation or wand. One of the few was Merlin, the most renowned sorcerer in Western history.

Even Bella was impressed, as not even Voldemort could pull off such a feat. 'But I think the most touching part was when Sirius actually did leave something behind for us to use.' Cissy thought. Without Sirius's money, they would have never had so much fun and stay for so long. Still, they did miss him and hoped that he was watching over them now. Cissy was pulled out of her thoughts when Bella tugged on her shirt and pointed to a large red, lit tower. She then turned Narcissa's attention to the book she was reading.

"That's the Tokyo Tower, very famous and the landmark of the city itself! We're almost there!" Bella exclaimed in glee. Apparently, even being out late didn't exactly slow down the former Death Eater. Cissy just chuckled and awaited for their arrival in the city that was famous for a great many things. But what the blonde beauty did not hear or read about Tokyo was that it was the grounds for a very large, very hungry animal.

* * *

Next morning

Harry Potter woke up in his hotel room, stretching and yawning to the sun that was on his face. He checked the clock on his stand and mumbled "8:30 a.m., man I need to see why I continue to wake up this early in the morning?" The young man got up, went to the bathroom to both do his business and also take a shower, got dressed and went out to start the day. He ate breakfast, sure, but he had it in the lobby.

"How these Japanese eat with chopsticks, I'll never know." Harry mumbled to himself as he tried to eat the food in front of him. He only at ¾ of it before having enough and dumping the rest in the trash. Heading outside, he looked to the south and started to head to the beach area. Instead of taking the bus and such, he decided to just walk and take in the sights. However, he was still unaware that he was being followed.

At the same time, Tonks was also headed towards the beach as well. Like Harry, she had developed a habit of waking up early in the morning but that was due to Auror training. "If I could… I wouldn't make the sun rise until noon." she grumbled to herself as she walked on the sidewalk. She did eat breakfast, but unlike Harry she finished hers completely. As she walked to her destination, she was unaware of the people following her. They were the same ones as before, who had been tailing her for the duration of her vacation.

Fleur Delacour was also on the move, actually glad to wake up early to see the sights of Tokyo as well as find a school that would suit her purpose. She was staying at a 4-star hotel called the _Senshi Spot_, which was very large and ritzy. The European beauty thought 'This place is incredible! It would certainly give the ones in France a run for their money!' After devouring her breakfast, she decided to go see the sights and her first target was the Tokyo Tower! Naturally, her path took her across the beach, which is where she was on now.

Shortly after emerging from the hotel, Fleur did not hear the excited squeals of one Bellatrix as she and Narcissa emerged from the entrance/exit. It is by sheer coincidence that the three were staying in the same hotel. "Come on Cissy, come on! We had our rest and food, so let's go out and see what Tokyo has to offer!" Bella exclaimed in sheer joy. Narcissa had to fight back a sigh, wondering for a moment if a hyperactive twelve year-old came in and switched places with her sister.

"Relax Bella, relax. We still got some time to kill, so calm down." Narcissa stated, making the beautiful raven-haired woman pout in a funny way. Taking out a map, Narcissa deduced that the first tourist sight near them was the Tokyo Tower. Hearing enough, Bella grabbed her arm and just forcible towed her elder sibling towards said destination. Cissy had to keep up, least her sister accidentally ripped her arm out of her socket.

'When did she get so strong?!' was running through her mind as she and Bella took a different path then the one Fleur was on.

It was about 11:00 a.m. when Harry arrived at the beach, looking out at the waves that were gently crashing onto the sand. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the ocean into his nose. He exhaled and said to himself "The smell of the sea, the breeze on your face… feels great!" This was his first time at a beach, not having to go anywhere outside of his London thanks to the Dursley's. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted in the waters a shiny object. Curiosity got the better of him, going over the railing he was leaning on and walked over to the where the object is.

'Hmmm… wonder what this is? Its too shiny and thin to be a piece of steel or iron, feels light too.' he thought as he studied and weighed the metallic square. He put the object in his pocket so he could study it later, just then he felt a presences behind him. It was not benevolent or malevolent, but strong nevertheless. He quickly turned, his wand already in his left pocket where he kept his wand. Standing before him now were two Japanese men, both wearing business suits but carrying Japanese katanas.

"_Who are you? What do you want?_" Harry nearly demanded, having used the Translation charm on himself some time ago. He felt in his body that they these two men were strong, both physical and magic wise. One of them had black hair that was made in the form of a small ponytail, stood about 5"11 and had eyes as black as midnight. He had slightly tanned skin and his frame was as lean and strong as a swimmer or bodybuilder. His partner had flame-red hair in the shape of a candle (think Vegeta from DBZ), had eyes that were blood-red, about 6"3 and pale skin complexion.

"_Potter Harry-san, my name is Tatsuya Daichi and this is my associate Teruo Toshiaki. We have been monitoring your actions over the past week, on orders from our Lord._" the one with the black hair stated. Harry was very surprised to hear this, more so that he was being trailed and didn't even know about it. Before anything else could be said, six flashes of light surrounded the two men and nearly in an instant, were flanked on both sides by five different women and another male.

"_Kenshin, Yoko, Tomoko, Takara, Noriko, Moriko?! What are you six doing here?_" Toshiaki exclaimed. The five girls were dressed differently; two were dressed in shinobi attire, one as mikos, and two like geishas. The other male was in priestly-looking garments, sort of. Harry was about to ask on what they heck was going on, when he too was blindsided by flashes of light. He shielded his eyes, and when he uncovered them… well, let's just say that his jaw nearly hit the ground on who was now flanking his sides.

"Tonks?! What in bloody Hell are you doing here?! Fleur, you too?! And… is that Narcissa and Bellatrix?!" Harry exclaimed in sheer shock. The girls were a bit woozy on their feet, but just as surprised as Harry were. Questions and exclamations were heard from the English group, causing quite a commotion. In fact, it was an amusing spectacle for the Japanese onlookers including the ones that had arrived.

Before anything could be done to break the chaotic scene, a large alarm is heard throughout the city! It is a wailing siren, and many of the citizens on the beach were fleeing fast towards the city. "Hey, what's going on?! What's happening?!" Tonks called out over the ruckus. Despite the chaos, the English group and their new "acquaintances" kept together and in twenty-five minutes… were the only ones on the beach. This started to freak Harry out a bit, not to mention Fleur and Bellatrix. One of the mikos, going by the name of Yoko, came up to the group.

"_Look, we shall explain to you all everything later. But we must flee! The alarm that you heard earlier is a warning that Gojira is here! We must get to safety!_" the blue-haired miko stated. Harry and the girls were about to retort in a negative answer, when they heard the ocean stirring and swelling up. Everyone seemed to freeze when they slowly turned their heads to the right and saw a huge bulge in the water. It was moving, and come straight at them! Without even thinking, Daichi and Toshiaki ran to Harry and picked him up like one would haul a sack of potatoes.

"_Everyone, run!!_" Toshiaki exclaimed as he ran in the opposite direction from the moving bulge. The others did not needed to be told twice as they hauled the European women up and followed after them. Of course, the ladies shrieked in indignation at being tossed around like bags of vegetables. Of course, their complaints were silenced when a roar that was unlike anything they had heard ever before pierced the air.

The bulge of water soon burst open, and a towering 100-meter tall behemoth made its appearance! It was similar to the T-Rex, but only larger. It had thick, pebbled green skin that was not reptilian but more like something that belonged on an ancient tree. It had three large spines on it back, the middle row longer and larger then the two on its sides. It had ten foot long double-rowed teeth, and its dark-brown eyes held a savage intelligence. Its tail was nearly twice as long as its body, and its arms were huge and thick like tree trunks, not small like the Tyrannosaurs.

"_What on God's green Earth… is that?_" Narcissa whispered in shock, wonder, and fear.

"_That is the #1 kaijū of all time… the king of the monsters, to be precise. He first appeared in 1954, reappeared in 1985 and has been around ever since. He is the one beast above all that has terrorized our home, and is a threat to nearly all of humanity. He is known throughout the English-speaking world as… Godzilla!_" Daichi stated as the beast roared again in all its glory.

(Author's Notes: So, Godzilla has finally made its appearance! Let's see how Harry and the girls handle this situation, especially since Godzilla is larger then any kind of dragon they have faced so far.

Darien: More to be revealed in the next chapter, and also on why the different groups that surveyed the English wizard and witches are working together. We'll do our best to make sure more chapters are up quicker.

DJ: Yoko is the miko, Kenshin the priest, Moriko and Noriko are shinobi, and Tomoko and Takara are the geishas. Just to make sure that everyone is on course.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay, just been a bit lazy now. I have a job and all, and it takes some out of me when I get off.

Darien: In any case, Harry and his friends get a taste of action when they see the king himself crash through Tokyo! As you can imagine, they have never seen a creature quite like Godzilla.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 7 

Harry and his "companions" have never seen such a fearsome beast. 'Its bloody bigger then any damn dragon I have ever seen!' Tonks thought. The largest dragon she had ever seen was an Ukrainian Ironbelly, but this monster made that particular dragon look like a baby salamander! Godzilla roared loudly, shaking the very earth itself and causing all to cover their ears in pain and the Japanese beings that were carrying them to stop in their tracks.

"_Everyone, we must get to one of the security bunkers underneath the city! It'll be safer there then on the surface with Gojira here!_" Moriko shouted out. As the group just ran on instinct and following the kunoichi, they saw the sky now brimming with the sounds of helicopter blades and jet engines. The cavalry had arrived in the form of the Japanese military, created solely for the internal defense of Japan.

Jeeps and tanks rolled by the retreating figures, with foot soldiers following them armed with guns and rocket launchers. "_I don't get this?! What in the heck is going on?! What is that thing?!_" Bellatrix exclaimed. Once the group was at a safe distance, and running into an abandoned building, the English guests confronted their Japanese "hosts".

"_First, proper introductions are in order to avoid confusion. We all work for the Emperor of Japan and the government, but belong to different factions. As Harry has already heard, my name is Tatsuya Daichi and my partner here is Teruo Toshiaki._" Tatsuya stated. His partner came by his side so the group could see him more clearly.

The kunoichi's stepped forward, one having long brown hair and the other short raven-black hair. The brown-haired girl had warm yet piercing brown eyes, a cute face, about 5'7 and having a sleek and supple form like a jungle cat. Her partner was about 5'11, having frosty-blue eyes, the same build as her comrade but slightly bustier. Both wore dark ninja clothes and wore protectors of sort around their waist with a lighting bolt etched in it.

The one with brown hair stated "_My name is Mayumi Moriko, and my partner here is Eri Noriko. We belong to a ninja village, but that is all we may say for now. We are under the command of Lady Kimi, our leader._" Tonks had heard about ninjas, but only in muggle fiction and such. And even though she lived in a magical world every now and then, even she believed that shinobi were nothing more then fiction made up by muggles.

The other party to step were the two geishas. Both had raven-black hair and pale skin, but the difference was the height, eye color, and figure. One had green eyes surprisingly, was about 5'4 and had an athletic figure. Her partner had purple eyes, about 5"8 and having a body that a supermodel would kill to have. Fleur was slightly surprised to see geishas of all people here, especially in a place that was fast becoming a war zone.

"_My name Hitomi Takara and this is my friend/associate Madoka Tomoko. We serve Lady Akemi._" the one with purple eyes stated, Takara. The noises outside of the building were increasing, shots and explosions filled the air. The ominous rumblings didn't help either.

The two in priestly garments stepped forward. The blue-haired miko, about 5"10 and having a modest build with deep blue eyes said. "_My name is Izumi Yoko, and my partner is Masaru Kenshin. We serve Lady Chiasa and Lord Hisao._" The duo radiated with a strength that few wizards or witches could detect, a spiritual energy that was impressive to say the least.

Daichi said "_We have been monitoring your actions ever since you have arrived in Japan. Unlike most foreigners who enter here, you all have unique and special strength that is worthy enough to gain our attention._" Harry was about to say something when the building started to slowly crumble and shake.

"_We can discuss this later! Right now, let's just the hell out of here!_", he exclaimed. The others quickly agreed with him, but when the girls tried to apperate out, they were shocked to find that they could not. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Tonks, and Fleur were very much surprised to see that they did not move an inch from their standing places.

"_What the hell-?! How is it that we can't apperate out of here?!_" Bella exclaimed in a mixture of shock and fear. She tried again, but it seemed that her magic somewhat fizzled out on her. Narcissa and Fleur did the same, the blondes seeing as well that their magic seemed to have disappeared. Tonks, even though being an Auror and trained to remain cool and collected in battle, was freaking out when she could not magically teleport.

"_If you are trying to attempt to teleport, do not bother. When Gojira is in the vicinity, that ability is disabled._" Yoko explained. She was about to say something else when the roof of the building started to come down! On instinct, everyone ran outside and saw the massive behemoth was just a mere 35 feet away from them! The monster roared again and started to slowly make his way to the heart of the city.

Harry took the hand of Fleur and Tonks and started to run, Bellatrix and Narcissa not far behind. Daichi and the others were trailing after them, making sure not to lose sight of them while also maintaining a good distance between the King of the Monsters and themselves. Godzilla's advance was slowed down considerably when tanks and jets started to fire on the green giant.

After forty-five minutes of running, the two groups made it to one of the shelters. Unfortunately, this particular shelter was full at the moment so the groups had to settle for climbing on top of the structure to see the action from there. Harry and the girls were just in awe at seeing so much military might being issued against this one force of nature. Tonks and Mr. Potter knew what the vehicles were, but Fleur and the Black Sisters were a bit confused on what they were and what their nature was.

"_Okay, I think its time that you all told us on what that thing is and why its not going down even when its being shot at by all those military weapons!_" Harry demanded. Noriko was the one who stood before him, knowing that she had more information on the legendary kaiju then her associates.

"_The beast, as we told you, is called Gojira. Most foreigners, including the Americans, call him Godzilla. It is a mistake, an accident. It was once a marvel of nature, having survived extinction and evolution of time. According to our sources, it was once a Godzillasaurs, a carnivore-type like the Tyrannosaurs Rex only slightly smaller and gentle. It lived on Lagos Island, sighted by American and Japanese soldiers that were there during World War Two._" Noriko stated.

Harry and Tonks were amazed to hear that something surviving the extinction period of the dinosaurs and living in a way to remain unchanged, escaping evolution. The others girls were confused as heck, since they have never heard of a Godzillasaurs, T-Rex, or any type of prehistoric creature that was not magical in nature. Toshiaki went to Noriko's side to continue the explanation.

"_That all changed when the nuclear bomb was delivered to our homeland, ending the war. Since that time, Americans and other nations all over the world had been using small, unpopulated islands to test their nuclear experiments. Many of these devices detonated at Lagos, bathing it all in radiation. The Godzillasaurs, still living on the island, survived the experiments and started to mutate. And in 1954, it came back to the world as Godzilla, thus the birth of a continued nightmare for not only Japan but for humanity._" he said.

Tonks exclaimed "_That's impossible! I may live frequently in the magical realm back home, but I do look up things in the muggle world! And I know for a fact that nothing, and I mean nothing, can survive a nuclear blast! Let alone multiple ones!_" Her rant was cut short when a roar from Godzilla caught their attention, and seeing it fire a concentrated ray of blue flames at one of the helicopters and blowing it to scrap metal, made her re-evaluate her own statement quick.

"_Well, this ought to take care of it!_" Bellatrix shouted as she took out her wand. Letting muggles see or no, she was not too keen on the idea of either being stomped or roasted alive. Pouring as much power as she could, she casted the _**Avada Kedavra**_ spell and a large green light erupted from her wand and flew towards Godzilla's left leg! However, the closer it got to the green beast, the more it started to shrink and lose its luster. As soon as it came within 15 feet of its target, it just fizzled out and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

While the magical folk from the United Kingdom stared in absolute shock, the Japanese agents merely sighed and shook their heads. "_I wouldn't try that, or any other kind of spells with your magic, young lady. Godzilla is immune to any and all types and kinds of magic spells, thanks to his naturally high spirit and level of radiation._" Kenshin explained. Bellatrix was about to say something snappy to him, when something ominous happened.

Godzilla took down the last of the fighter jets, and then its gaze turned towards the group. Its eyes displayed a fierce, savage intelligence that Harry had once seen in the Horntail he took on in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It growled and started to advance towards the humans.

* * *

Back in Europe

Back at Grimmauld, Luna was in the library and looking up a book she bought in Diagon Alley yesterday. 'Come on, now! There has to be something on the Evans.' she thought. For some time, she was wondering on Harry's mother's side of his heritage. The blonde female teen had heard and seen more then her fair share of Potter accomplishments and whatnot, so she figured it would be best to find the Evans history.

So far, no luck. "For all the Wizarding worlds track records and line keeping, it certainly sucks in maintaining any history on any muggleborn or squib details." Luna muttered to herself. She was about to go and take a break, a shower break, when a book fell from one of the shelves and landed on her right side about ten feet away. Slightly surprised, the young woman went over and picked it up, dusting it off due to lack of use for some time.

"Hmmm… _Finding Family Easy- Be They Magical or No_. I have to admit, someone or something wants me to find the Evans line as well." Luna said to herself as she opened the book. At the index page, she came across the Evans name and the page it belonged on. Saying a silent thank you to whomever helped her out greatly, she skipped the pages to her destination and what she found very much startled her.

_**Evans- What appears to be a non-important, muggleborn magical line is far from the truth. According to blood history, thanks in part to the Goblins, the Evans line is a branch that leads directly to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the Founding Witches that built Hogwarts castle.**_

_**The bloodline of Helga consisted of having a natural high empathy, wizards and witches having the ability to sense and feel the emotions of other living beings. When given proper training and/on incentive, the person would be able to see the auras of others. This was considered to be the primary trait of all of those that had Helga's blood. The secondary ability laid dormant and sometimes skipped a generation or two.**_

_**The secondary talent was the ability to communicate with nature. Those who possessed this ability could talk and understand any type of animal, and not just of a specific kind. If given enough training and/or incentive, the person could also communicate with not just animals but all living beings. This includes the plants, but so far only three people have been known to perform such a feat. They are Helga Hufflepuff, Peter Evans of 1899, and Lily Evans in 1977.**_

_**Helga Hufflepuff had given those of her blood a sacred, powerful treasure. Like Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, she had created this treasure so that only those of her blood could summon it. It is the legendary Spiral of Heart, pure morganite in the shape of a heart with sapphire carved into it in the form of a spiral. It is said that those who have the treasure shall have access to any heart they see fit to see and see within it the emotions and feelings of their chosen and manipulate he or she if need be.**_

Helga Hufflepuff and her descendants stood out of public eye, believing that the public was more dangerous then any one person. In her own words, "a person is smart and insightful, but people can be dangerous when in public". Due to this, her line continued on and moved up to the muggle world, where no wizards or witches dare to be in for too long if they are consumed by the pureblood theory.

Needless to say, Luna Lovegood was very much surprised at the information she just gained. 'If Harry gains the ability from his mother's side, and combine it with the ones from his father's side, he will be a force to be reckoned with in time.' she thought. Closing the book, she went out to seek Hermione and the others. She believed that they needed to see this bit of information, but also to make sure that only a select few members of the Order could see the information as well.

* * *

Back in Japan

Godzilla roared loudly, stomping over to the place where the humans were at. Narcissa turned to her sister and exclaimed in her native tongue "Nice going, stupid! Thanks to your actions, that damn lizard is heading towards us!" The translation spell they put on themselves was gone, weakened due to Godzilla's radiation field. They could still cast spells on themselves, but the magic was less potent when the monster was nearby.

As Godzilla charged in, the G-Force came on the scene! Specified fighter jets, those designed by the branch of the Japanese Special Defense Force, screamed across the sky and started to fire their missiles at the large green lizard. Godzilla roared in pain and turned to face the new annoying insects. On the ground, bizarre-looking tanks rolled in and started to shoot the King of the Monsters with lighting bolts!

"What are they?" Harry asked in awe. He had seen tanks and such that shot mortar and shells, but never witnessed a machine that could shoot electrical discharge at a high degree. He felt a tingle shoot across his body, and turned to see the miko with her right hand glowing. She explained to him that she merely put upon him her own version of translation, and that the tanks were modified reflect/refractors that were more advanced then the tanks.

"_The G-Force must know that their weapon is not yet complete, so that is why they are sending in the artillery only._" Noriko said. Before they could ask on what G-Force was, Takara lifted from her robes a large slip of paper that had some kanji written on it. She started to chant and the group started to glow green.

"_What is she doing?_" Narcissa inquired. Tomoko explained that since they were outside of Godzilla's radiation range, they would be able to use magic and her partner was preparing to use a mass teleport spell to send them to the Emperor of Japan. Even though he was a ceremonial figurehead, the Emperor still had some political power and influence. That, and also he requested to see them as soon as possible.

With a chant and wave of her hand, the group glowed in green light and soon vanished in a flash! Before Harry left, he turned back to see Godzilla and one thing ran through his mind. It was this, 'I don't know why but… I feel that this creature, this Godzilla. He and I will do something that will change the balance in England. I know its crazy, but… this feeling, its strong.' He knew that if he voiced his opinion out loud, people would peg him as a certified loon.

Let us see if his feeling comes true.

(Author's Notes: Would have posted this up sooner, but my body is just a bit out of whack so to speak. I have to say, I hope I get better soon.

Darien: Harry and the group are in for a wild ride, and also some changes are necessary to their magical arsenal so that when the times comes for them to go back… they kick some serious ass!

DJ: The metal that Harry found… it will play a critical, pivotal role in his change of power. Trust me, magic meets future metal will really get his power up greatly!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Harry Potter meets the King of the Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for long delay, but I have been in a bit of a slump and also trying to beat my Christmas games. But, I'm back and it's all thanks to the movie _Inkheart_!

Darien: Thanks to the movie, DJ has rekindled his writing spirit. Hopefully, it will last long this time.

DJ: I have to go back to where I was when I was little, that writing was a passion and life! Not just something to do when I felt like it. So, I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 8

Harry Potter was a little bit dizzy as he set himself up right after Takara used her spell. Recently, he had gotten used to Portkeys and Apparation. However, those were devices and techniques used in Europe. Apparently, Asian-type teleporting techniques were a little bit... harder on the insides. He almost lost his balance, but was helped by Bellatrix and Fleur.

"Thanks, ladies." Harry said. He looked around and found that the group was in total darkness. He could not see much except the people that were near his vicinity.

"_Where are we?_" Tonks inquired, nervous at the moment. After escaping from a gigantic creature that was immune to magic, and also destroying a city like it was nothing, it would make anyone jittery.

"_We are still in Tokyo, but in a new location underground._" Noriko stated. She clapped her hands twice, and lights suddenly filled the room.

The group saw that they were in room similar to that of a Japanese home, a simply decorated room with a large sliding door on their right. Noriko and Moriko went to the door and slid it open… to reveal a large room that was really unbelievable to see! It was easily the size of the Hogwarts Main Hall, and it was a technological marvel! A large computer was up and running, showing a picture of Godzilla and his movement through the city. The room was bustling with various Japanese men and women, each of them doing various activities; some were typing away on computer consoles while others were handling paperwork of sort. It was a complex that just boggled the European guests minds!

"What in the-?!" Narcissa stammered out. She, along with the others, were amazed and fascinated with the large room they were in. The former aristocratic witch had seen huge complexes like this, but it was only at the Ministry of Magic and most of the workers were using spells and old parchment rather then technological devices.

"_This one of the secret bases that is run by G-Force, this one located underneath the Tokyo Imperial Palace._" Daichi explained. At the confused looks, Daichi and his partner explained on what G-Force was. According to them, G-Force is an independent, separate branch of the military created by the government. Its sole purpose is to find a way to counter the threats made by Godzilla, as well as study the formidable monster.

"_We shall discuss more later. Right now, we are to take you to our superiors and the Emperor. They wish to meet with you._" Toshiaki stated. The entire group soon followed him towards a section of the room, Harry and his friends receiving some strange stares from the people working at the moment. Going to a different room, which was totally white and empty, they saw Takara going to the eastern wall and pushed down on a panel. With a low hissing sound, the south wall slowly slid open to reveal a secret passage.

"_I believe that you all will be surprised on how different the government here in Japan differs from the type of government that is run in Europe._" Tomoko spoke as she and her other Japanese associates went in. Harry and his female companions were cautious about the whole deal, but decided to take a bold chance and see what was up. One by one, they went in, the last to enter was Tonks. As soon as she stepped into the passageway, the secret sliding door close and the group was once again in darkness.

Kenshin snapped his fingers, and this time lanterns lit up. They all saw that the room they were in right now was really a long hallway, and the decor was based on structures that existed during the Heian period of Japan. The magical beings set down the long, wide hallway. "So, what makes the Japanese government different from European government?" Harry inquired. He was not a fool, as many believed he was due to his 'legendary' fame, and he remembered what Tomoko said earlier.

"_It is not just the Japanese government, but most of Asia. Unlike the European magical class, magical beings do not totally isolate themselves from the mundanes, those that have little to no magical capabilities. In fact, magical and mundane know about the magical/mystical side, at least in the necessary military and government branches._" Toshiaki stated. His partner Daichi explained that unlike the magical classes in Europe, the people of Asia knew that mundanes were resourceful and clever, also able to adapt quickly to any situation, at least faster then magical beings.

That surprised the group, but not more so for Harry and Tonks. The two knew what muggles (mundanes) were capable of, especially in the art of destruction. A gun could trump a wand because all the person had to do was pull the trigger, while the caster of the wand had to say the name of the spell as well as execute the wand motions and such. Magic was powerful, yes. However, it did have its limits, if one could spot it right and clearly.

"_After the arrival of Commodore Matthew C. Perry in 1852, the magical government back then saw the full potential and force of mundane technology. They slowly started to integrate more and more of themselves into mundane culture, many still hesitate on going along with it. However… it all changed on August 1945, when the atomic bomb was dropped at both Nagasaki and Hiroshima. The magical government then could not ignore the mundanes._" Daichi stated with a slightly grim face. Even after all this time, he and his fellow Japanese citizens could not forget that particular day.

Harry and Tonks heads were down a little as well. They had studied muggle history, and knew of the atomic bombs that were dropped in Japan, ending World War II.

Yoko put in "_Shortly after the end of the war, the magical government felt that it was necessary to integrate as much as possible with the mundanes. True, we have our own sects and keep our abilities either hidden or tricked to the majority of the mundanes. However, we knew that isolation and keeping to certain old ways would lead to nothing but disaster. So, all up to this day, we work with the mundanes in the military and political sections when we need to._"

Now this made sense to everyone, including the Black Sisters and Fleur. The magical world of Asia had wised up, and allowed themselves to learn more and integrate into muggle society. It gave them a chance to survive and multiple, while the European magical powers insisted on keeping to the old ways and that magic was far superior to muggle inventions. While that was true in some areas, it was not in the more critical areas. Also, due to the 'pureblood' theory, many magical families started inbreeding, which lead to more birth defects and less beings with magical potential and ability.

They soon came to a dead end, the only things on the wall in front of them were elaborate Japanese pictures of emperors that had existed in the past. Takara took her hand and putting it on a specific part of the wall. The wall glowed green for a moment, then the dead end wall slowly revolved. Harry and his associates were impressed, due to seeing that the other room they were now staring into was huge and looked to be made for Japanese royalty. Several servants were on either sides of the walls, and at the end… sat five human beings, all having power rolling off of them in waves.

One of them, standing in the middle, bowed slightly to the group as they approached them. "_Welcome, Harry James Potter and friends. We have been expecting you._" the being spoke in a soft, but strong voice.

* * *

~Back in Europe~

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley were shocked upon hearing Luna Lovegood's words. The "loony" girl had just told them what she found, even showing them the book. Hermione was going over the abilities of both the Potters and the Evan clan again, for the third time. "This is… this is… this is unbelievable! I never knew that Harry's lineage was that potent!" she whispered reverently.

Neville put in "I believe that he also carries the Gryffindor bloodline as well. After what he and Ron told me on what happened during the Chamber of Secrets situation, I believe that Harry is also a descendent of Godric Gryffindor." Neville had learned from Harry and Ron on how he pulled out the legendary Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat during his battle against the basilisk monster in the Chamber of Secrets.

Luna then added in "We have to confirm that officially, and with our own eyes. If we just speculate, it won't do much good." Despite her name, Luna was a bright and gifted witch of the mind. In muggle terms, she was a 'hidden genius'. Hermione agreed with her; speculation only dealt with chances, and in this day and age, it would be wise to be 100 percent sure of something rather then gamble. Especially against the forces of evil such as Voldemort.

"Well, at this is some kind of good news. Also, this Spiral of Heart object could be useful to Harry, if ever learns how to summon it." Ginny said. The three witches knew that any object that was made by exceptional magical beings had extreme requirements and safety precautions. And objects forged by legendary beings were not to be taken lightly.

Neville then inquired on whom to share this information to, and since they were in the Order of the Phoenix, the list of trusted people were short.

"We'll figure something out. Until then, we need to keep this info to ourselves and keep on training. We might raise suspicions of others if we stay together for too long." Hermione stated. Ron agreed, a bit reluctantly. Luna and Neville agreed, and the group broke up to return to training.

While they went back to training, Harry and his girl friends were about to get a real shock to the system… and their lives and views of points changed drastically.

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry again for delay, but a stupid virus and my own fears kept me at bay. But no more! I got a new computer, a better antivirus system, and also my old flame back! Thanks to all who supported me and my works!

Darien: DJ is going to work on his fanfics, so wish him luck!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
